Petals In The Fire
by Lefty11
Summary: Set after the Full Bringer Arc. Upon feeling an unbalanced power in the human world, Ichigo and his friends head to the Soul Society to inform the Gotei13. Along the way, they run into a private party heading the same way. But who they run into is about to turn the whole world upside down. But of course who said it would ever be an easy day?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It seemed like a normal day…or what would be considered normal for a substitute soul reaper that is. A boring day at school, a few lost souls to send to the Soul Society, and a fight with weak hollow sounds like a pretty normal day for Ichigo. Of course the minor annoyances of your friends knowing you're a soul reaper now can be a little over-bearing when they all try to help out. Not that he was really complaining because they provided a great distraction but sometimes they tried too much.

Ichigo sighed as he headed home, school bag thrown over his shoulder. If honestly felt weird not having Rukia following him home but for once it was nice to have his silence to replay everything that had happened over the past few years. The past two years had flown for the now seventeen year old going from rude high-school teen to somewhat nicer substitute soul reaper. Most of it was probably due to the people he'd been trained under and the things he'd endured.

Ichigo sighed again as he walked up to the door of his home and entered, calling out "I'm home."His father, of course, greeted him like normal by getting smacked to the ground and his sisters welcomed him home. A few hours later had the teen resting on his bed deep in thought once again. Maybe tonight he could get some decent sleep with no hollow attack or a spirit wondering into his room.

Just when he'd finally relaxed and got his eyes shut, and the calm had taken over, he felt it: the strong, overbearing sense of spiritual pressure. He shot out of bed, a hand to his chest. It almost felt like the head captains' spiritual pressure…

A knock on his door had his sisters enter, followed by his father.

"Ichi-ni, did you feel that?" Yuzu asked, holding tight to her sisters' arm.

"What was that big brother?" Karin asked.

"I dunno…but whatever it was, it wasn't a hollow."

Ichigo faced his father, who held a stern expression.

"Almost felt like a captain, but none that I know." Isshin noted.

"I'm gonna go check it out. I'll be home soon." The red-head stated, separating himself from his body and playing out the window.

"Be careful." Yuzu stated, as her sister led her back to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The teen stood on the river bridge overlooking the town having lost the strange spiritual pressure. As quickly as it hit, it disappeared. He frowned at the predicament, only to grin upon hearing his name. Looking down, he found Chad, Uryu, and Orihime on the ground below. Jumping down, he greeted his friends.

"I'm guessing you all felt that pressure too?"

The three nodded in unison.

"It's completely vanished. And I can guarantee that was a captain." Uryu stated.

"None that I've ever felt before." Chad pointed out.

"Should we report it?" Orihime asked.

A bright light hit the group and they turned to see one Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai appear.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"We need all of you to come with us. You've been summoned." Renji said.

"What for?" Uryu asked.

"Seems like you have a mission."

The group of four looked at each other behind entering the doors. Night turned to mid-afternoon in the blink of an eye as the doors shut. The group of now six found themselves in the forest just outside of the Seireitei, its massive buildings hitting the sky off in the distance.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing too big from what I assume. But all the captains are busy at the moment so Rukia and I volunteered you to help with guard duty." Renji explained.

Ichigo hit the redhead upside the head with the back of his hand.

"Like I want to babysit!"

Uryu cleared his throat before the argument could start.

"What Ichigo is forgetting to mention is that we need to go visit the head captain. A small disturbance hit Karakura Town tonight, one that had the spiritual pressure of a captain."

"All of the captains are busy here in our world to be there at the moment." Rukia explained.

"That's what I was afraid of." Uryu replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Are you saying we have a new threat?"  
The sounds of horse hooves had the team turning to find a small parade of two wagons, a carriage, and ten guards stop in front of them.

"Oh, I had no idea we would have soul reaper escorts." The front man noted.

"Uh yeah sorry, we were just passing through." Ichigo stated.

The man removed his helmet to reveal dark brown eyes and a short buzzed head.

"Forgive me: I'm known as Rusho Kito, head guard of the Noble Academy. Having escorts such as yourselves will ease my worried soul."

Renji blinked.

"The Noble Academy? Are you heading to the Seireitei?"

Rusho nodded.

"Then allow us to escort you then."

"But Renji…" Rukia started.

"Look in his eyes..."

The team then noticed the tense forms of the parade.

"…someone's following them."

"Awww…why ruin our fun?"

Everyone tensed as people, now noted as soul reapers, appeared.

"A nobleman with such a small entourage is such easy prey." A large burly man came from in front of the group, obviously the leader.

"Lieutenants? But boss…" One noted.

"Shut up and get them!"

"Protect the princess!" A guard shouted.

Ichigo moved to stop a few soul reapers from attacking the carriage, only to small into said wagon. Shock registered on faces as Rusho shouted "Lady Ayame!"

As the dust cleared, tsking could be heard.

"My my my, such rudeness…and destroying my beautiful carriage, a gift from grandfather-sama…"

The blurry figure was revealed to be a young woman, dressed in a pale blue kimono, roughly a little older than Ichigo. What shocked the team the most was the two long daggers, one white and the other black, in her hands. Flames licked along the blades. She smirked, eyes on the rebel leader.

"Now you owe me a new carriage. My turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Now that the dust had completely cleared, Ichigo took in the young woman fully. Her long dark brown hair fell in waves almost to her knees, bangs framing her eyes in an "M" shape, giving all access to the fiery dark emerald eyes shining out of a porcelain face with a small beauty mark under her left eye. She was about Orihime's height and weight, her bust line slightly smaller. The pale blue kimono had ripped a little on the right, giving her more ability to walk, and had white and red flowers decorating the bottom and ends of her sleeves. A simple red obi held the attire in place. The two long daggers drew his attention next. The white dagger had a black ribbon on the hilt, while the black dagger had a white ribbon on the hilt. The two were exactly like other than polar opposite colors. The flames dancing across the blades were a soft red.

"My lady, please, withdraw and allow us to finish this." Rusho said.

"These fools are wasting our time. I want to go home now." The young woman replied, rising her daggers up.

"Wait a second my lady!"

"Rise from the ashes and be reborn then rise from the depths and slay… Falkina! Cerbrenaru!"

The group watched in shock as a phoenix soared from the sky to place a barrier around them while a large black three-headed dog appeared from the ground to attack the rebellion. The young woman then rushed after the two animals, now two long swords in her hands. Upon finishing, the two animals disappeared, as did the barrier, while two long swords became daggers. The guards all sighed and began picking up, a maid chastising the young woman, leaving the team in utter confusion.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked.

Rusho sighed with a grin.

"Lady Ayame you know you can't use your abilities without permission."

The young woman laughed, a hand covering her mouth.

"Oh dear, guess I forgot. Let's keep this between us Captain."

She turned her gaze to the newcomers.

"Oh? Are these our escorts?"

The team quickly introduced themselves. Rukia noticed the noble tensed at her last name but quickly hid it.

"Forgive my rudeness but we never caught your last name to correctly address you properly." Uryu replied.

Ayame smiled as her maid pulled her hair into a intricate bun.

"Oh yes, my name is Lady Ayame Moriko Yamamoto…"

Eyes widened upon feeling a familiar spiritual pressure.

"…and I could ask if you keep what has transpired here in absolute silence."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You see, Lady Ayame has a very interesting predicament: most noblewomen don't even possess a zanpakutō, yet our lady does. Furthermore, since she has mastered shikai, the elders of the noble academy have sent a request to visit Head Captain Yamamoto to discuss what should be done. She was ordered to conceal her powers until then." Captain Kito explained.

"I can't help if my zanpakutō are restless. My spiritual power exerts on its own." Ayame added.

The small parade continued towards the Soul Society, a make-shift prison holding the rebel who'd attacked them earlier.

"So that's why you requested our silence: you don't want anyone to know she has soul reaper powers." Uryu summarized.

Rusho nodded.

"For now, we'll merely state you all happened to run into us when the rebels attacked. That should satisfy any questions we might endure."

"Ichigo."

The teen turned to the smiling noblewoman.

"Your Zangetsu is quite beautiful."

"Uh…thank you?"  
"I want you to agree to something for me."

Interested brown met serious green.

"Whatever I say, you must agree to it."

Ichigo frowned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. A spark of recognition ran through his body before he nodded.

"I'll do it."

A look of relief fell across her face.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"My lady we've arrived!" A guard called out.

The gates to the Soul Society opened as everyone moved into place. Ayame entered back into the rebuilt carriage as Ichigo took his place beside the door. He exchanged a "we'll talk later" look with his team and the group entered the Seireitei. Renji summoned a hell butterfly to send ahead. People began to gather, the small parade heading toward squad one. A small group of squad two appeared to take the prisoners as more people began to appear.

Stopping next to the stairs, Ichigo opened the carriage door, helping Ayame out, and the parade then began its assent upwards. The giant doors opened to reveal what looked to be a captains meeting in order. The small parade stopped to kneel at the open doors while Ayame and Ichigo continued forward. Both then stopped right before the start of the captains and bowed, Ichigo kneeling a step behind her.

"Forgive our intrusion but Lady Ayame Moriko Yamamoto is present." Rusho called out.

The captains of the thirteen court guard squads bowed before all eyes turned to the head captain.

"You are early my child…and you seem to have brought trouble with you as well."

"Forgive me my lord. My carriage was attacked in the forest nearby." Ayame stated with a half bow. "Thankfully, Ichigo and his friends were passing by and helped to eradicate the rebels."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The orange-haired teen looked up.

"You have my thanks for saving my precious one. Now perhaps you could explain how you happened across my granddaughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ichigo truly believed this was the one time he actually feared for his life as he retold what had happened. Renji and Rukia then were called upon and they agreed one hundred perfect. After dismissing the entourage just outside the doors, the subject then turned to Ayame's appearance in the Soul Society.

"I received the letter from the academy board yet I see no trouble with your spiritual pressure." Genrei noted.

Ayame gave him a soft smile, reaching into her sleeves to produce the two small daggers the length of her arms. Surprise came to many faces when flames began to dance across both.

"Hmm…a most interesting matter…"

"Well we did fear your blade had broken in two." Unohana spoke.

"Yes but now I'm fully able to use both as separate entities." Ayame noted.

"Looks like our Little Lady isn't so little anymore." Shunsui stated.

"Uncle Shuni, don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not."

"Uh…uncle?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

Ayame smiled at the substitute soul reaper.

"Oh yes, I suppose I should've told you that."

"Another time perhaps. My lady, I would suggest you get some rest after your long journey." Kisuke stated.

He and Ayame stated each other down for a moment before Ayame answered.

"Yes I agree. Thank you Captain Urahara for your consideration."

Ayame bowed once again.

"Excuse me everyone. I'm retiring my room for awhile."

She turned to leave, Ichigo moving to follow.

"Where do you think you're going Ichigo Kurosaki?"  
The two turned to the lone captain who'd stepped out of line.

"I protected Lady Ayame during the attack and I shall continue to do so until the entire rebel force is caught: so I have vowed before her." Ichigo shot back.

"This is such a shock coming from you." Hitsuguya noted.

"It's none of my concern if you approve or not. I'm only doing what I've sworn to do."

The two then left the captain meeting chamber, leaving unanswered questions hanging in the air.

"Well now that sure looked like our substitute soul reaper sure has grown." Unohana stated with a smile.

"We should allow them to rest before we bombard them with questions." Captain Ukitake stated.

"Agreed, you are all dismissed. Captain Kuchiki, a word." Yamamoto finished.

The large group vanished, leaving the two men alone.

"I would assume you know why I have asked you to stay."

Byakuya's eyes widened a tad before turning to normal.

"Of course."

The head captain turned to him, eyes open.

"I will not lose my granddaughter to the same monster than killed her parents."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayame let loose a sign upon entering her room. She turned to face Ichigo, who gave her a grin and thumbs up.

"Thank you. I was worried something else would happen."

"It's alright. It's like you heard me say: I'll protect you until you don't need me to. Besides, it's not like you actually need me…"

"I can't."

The teen blinked and fully turned his attention to the woman before him.

"I can't use my zanpakutō Ichigo, they're forbidden."

She moved to sit at the table in the middle of the room.

"But you-"

"I couldn't help it. I needed to relief the stress before I arrived."  
Ichigo gave a frustrated sigh and plopped down in front of her.

"So what was Byakuya's deal? Did I do something by leaving with you?"

Ayame was silent as she stood and moved to the wall to make fresh tea. Ichigo raised a brow but remained silent, waiting for her answer.

A soft knock and a shadow on the door had the two turning and Ichigo answering.

"Lady Yamamoto, you have some guests." Her personal maid, Kina, called.

The short redhead then opened the door with a smile, many familiar faces behind her.

"Don't think you're getting away with that Aya-chan. I want an explanation." Rangiku stated.

Ayame blinked before giving a defeated sigh.

"Kina, please brew some more tea please."

"Yes ma'am." Kina said with a bow, and left.

The now large crowd began to fill in and settle around the huge room.

"Well now, looks like you have quite a crowd Little Lady." Tsunai noted.

"How have you been my lady?" Jushiro asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting Joshi?" Ayame challenged.

Ukitake gave a sheepish grin, hand behind his head.

"Don't avoid the question Aya-chan. You're supposed to be at the academy." Rangiku responded.

"I've had some difficulty at the academy."

"Who would dare mess with you my lady? Surely your kido skills would put them in their place." Yumichika noted.

"Unfortunately kido isn't allowed…not to mention I'm probably the only one who knows the advanced ones."

Ayame looked down at her hands before looking back up at her audience.

"To be honest Rangiku, the reason why I've returned home is because…"

Her crowd seemed to lean in.

"I've come to ask my grandfather for his blessing to my proposed marriage to the Lukami Clan."

"….WHAT?!"  
"The Lukami Clan? As in Takuma Lukami, the one you turned down at least a hundred times?" Momo asked.

"Lord Takuma has been very kind to me at the academy during our studies together. It seems as though his father has went before Central 46 about the offer."

"But Aya what about your promise to-"

"Lady Ayame."

Everyone turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway.

"Forgive my intrusion but the Head Captain needs to speak with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

To say Byakuya Kuchiki was shocked was an understatement.

Not that he would show it or anything but the fast pace beating of his heart earlier didn't help. Because he was pretty sure he'd just seen one of the most beautiful women in all of the Seireitei…one that happened to be the young woman he'd grown up with for as long as he could remember.

Lady Ayame Yamamoto.

He recognized those bright emerald eyes anywhere. He'd first noticed the difference in Ayame when she didn't tackle her grandfather to the ground when she first entered. The air of calmness around her really threw him, and he was sure everyone else, off. The Ayame he knew was a hidden ball of energy. Lieutenant Yachiru reminded him of Ayame, except not as hyper.

The two continued their journey to the head captain's office and it gave him time to fully look at the young woman next to him.

She'd changed out of her traveling kimono into a thinner light red one with white flowers and a yellow obi. Her hair still was held up in an intricate style with pins and flowers decorating her head. He was so used to seeing it down he tried to visualize it now. A soft giggle had him blinking out of his thoughts.

"Does something amuse you Captain Kuchiki?"

"Your hair is up when you always preferred it down."

"When I was a child, yes. But a lady must keep it from her face."

She dared a glanced at him before continuing.

"If I recall correctly, you always preferred it up."

She gave a quiet sigh, clutching her sleeves in her hands.

"If you're going to ask questions Captain Kuchiki please do so now."

"When will you use my name Aya?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Spill it Ichigo. I know you know something." Rangiku stated.

The teen opened an eye and shrugged.

"All I know is Lady Ayame asked me to be her personal guard while I was here. I accepted."

Rangiku huffed and Orihime raised her hand.

"I assume you all know Lady Ayame but why all the commotion about her visit? Has she done something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

Heads turned to Captain Shunsei.

"I assume you'll start." Shinji noted.

"Nah, only one person knows it better."

"Then shall I begin?"

"Captain Unohana." Uryu stated.

The fourth division captain smiled from the doorway and moved to take the empty place Ayame had made. Kina followed behind her with trays of tea and began to pass them around.

"Shall we begin from the beginning?"

 _"When Ayame was born, she was a perfect replica of her mother with her father's jet black hair. Her bright emerald eyes however remain a mystery to us. Ayame was such a joy to keep around and everyone grew to love her. Of course Little Lady Ayame grew to call us different names like aunt, uncle, brother, sister…"_

"What about…her parents?" Orihime couldn't help but ask.

Captain Unohana gave a small smile.

 _"Ayame's father, Lord Akinori Yamamoto, was originally the captain of the ninth division. Ayame's mother, Lady Kiyomi, was third seat under me. Both were truly dedicated to their own divisions. It was actually I who introduced the two of them to each other."_

Her smile faded a little.

" _Ayame was only six years old when her father was killed. Large groups of hollow were attacking farmers and he had been sent to gather information. We unfortunately had not gathered enough info and he was killed by an incredibly dangerous entity we called The Crimson Witch, a hollow that is able to take on human form to fool us. Lady Ayame understood but wasn't able to fully process it. During the funeral, her emotions caused her to release so much spiritual pressure, her zanpakutō appeared."_

"The amount of heat Ayame was producing through her spiritual pressure was incredible. Luckily Byakuya was able to calm her down." Joshiro stated.

The room was silent at that statement.

"C-captain Kuchiki?" Renji stuttered.

"Oh yeah, should've mentioned that. Byakuya was Ayame's best friend and personal guard from the time she was three."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Bya-boo was so mad when he found out he had to play babysitter." Yoruichi stated with a grin.

"But it got better after her fathers' death. The two became the best of friends, completely inseparable." Yoruichi noted, reminiscing.

 _Lady Ayame, now six years old, watched Byakuya chase after Lady Yoruichi in anger for taking his red ribbon. She giggled as she moved to walk over to hear Captain Kuchiki murmur to himself about tea._

" _May I join you Captain Kuchiki?" Ayame found herself asking._

 _Captain Ginrei turned in surprise._

" _Lady Ayame!" His frown turned into a smile. "What a surprise indeed!"_

 _Ayame smiled. "I was hoping to train with Beya-chan but I would much rather enjoy tea with you captain."_

 _Ginrei laughed as the two sat down and a maid brought them some tea._

" _I've told you Ayame to not call me captain."_

 _Ayame only smiled._

" _Well I cannot call you grandfather, Captain Kuchiki."_

 _Ginrei only laughed._

" _And why not? I would enjoy having a granddaughter…"_

 _Ayame giggled her eyes twinkling with mischief._

" _I should tell Beya-chan grandpa Kuchiki…"_

" _Tell me what?"_

 _The two turned to see a rather angry Byakuya slump down next to Ayame, who offered him a cup of tea with a smile._

" _About how grandpa Kuchiki likes me better than you..." Ayame replied with a smile as she took a sip of her tea._

 _Byakuya about choked on his tea as he spat it out of his mouth over the edge of the patio._

" _That was unpleasant to watch Beya-boo." Yoruichi stated as she dropped down into the open spot next to Ginrei._

 _Ayame smiled, taking the red ribbon from the woman's hand, and moved to tie back Byakuya's long hair. The teenager huffed in annoyance as Ayame giggled._

" _There…" Ayame said with a smile. "…all better…"_

 _Byakuya's look of annoyance slowly disappeared into a smile as he lay down to rest his head in Ayame's lap as the four continued on a conversation._

"What a second…wasn't Captain Kuchiki seventeen then?" Ikkaku questioned.

"And if Ayame was six…" Yumichika added.

"You're correct: the two are eleven years apart." Yoruichi concluded.

"Does that mean they were betrothed?" Orihime asked eyes bright.

Smiles fell around the room, frustration starting to fill the air.

"Unfortunately Central 46 disapproved the blending of two noble houses. Even with the Head Captain bringing it up himself." Captain Unohana replied.

"There's something bothering me…"

Gazes faced Ichigo.

"Ayame mentioned that her zanpakutō is forbidden and she must never use bankai. Why?"

"Have you ever wondered why you must take ten years to master bankai?" Kensei asked.

"Ayame was ten years old when she witnessed her mother slaughtered by the same hollow that killed her father. She tried to use bankai to kill it and had her zanpakutō snapped in two." Shinji replied.

"That explains why she carries two swords in retrospect. Why it doesn't explain is the fact she had two separate names…" Uryu reflected.

"What did you just say?" Kisuke asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She froze, hands tense at her side.

"A lady must always use entitlements Captain."

"Aya…"

"Don't."

His eyes widened a tad as she turned to face him, eyes holding back unshed tears.

"You don't get to call me that anymore."

"I knew you were still my Aya…"

She blinked, eyes wide, before all emotion disappeared from her face.

"Forgive me. I lost my composure Captain. Shall we continue?"

And at that, Byakuya knew something was wrong.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, so this chapter was UBER long so I had to cut a few of the flashbacks out of the chapter. Well two actually: both being Ayame's responses to each of her parents' deaths. I'm probably going to do snippets of those depending on how the reviews go. Otherwise I'll just continue the chapter. I still might post them if people really want the whole two pages. Whooo… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ichigo hit Uryu across the back of the head and sighed.

"And I thought I was bad."

"Ichigo this isn't a game. What exactly happened when you encountered Lady Ayame?" Captain Hitsuguya asked.

"Sorry…"

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"I made a vow to protect Ayame with my life and that involves whatever secrets she may keep from you."

"Ichigo please." Rangiku started.

"He's not going to tell you."

"How long have you been standing there Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked.

The sixth division captain was silent as he moved to sit in the empty spot next to Retsu.

"The head captain has informed me he will find out more about Lady Ayame and Lord Lukami's proposed marriage."

"Sounds like he wasn't informed."

"So what did Gramps want from Ayame?" Ichigo wondered.

"Matters of a noble house do not concern you." Byakuya noted.

"It does when I'm protecting her."

"Alright you two enough."

Captain Unohana then faced Byakuya.

"What exactly is the matter Captain Kuchiki?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two guards bowed and left, shutting the doors behind them. She took the time to look around at the office before facing the head captain fully, half bowing.

"You requested my presence Head Captain?"

"I wasn't informed of a proposed marriage to the Lukami Clan."

"Lord Lukami went before Central 46 a few months ago. Forgive me my lord, I had merely assumed they brought the offer before you."

"Do you wish for me to say yes?"

Ayame's head shot up, eyes wide.

"I will agree to the short courtship and marriage if that is what you wish."

Ayame clenched her hands tightly, turning her gaze to them.

"The Lukami Clan is a higher up clan thanks to their knowledge in construction. Everyone seems to think it would be a wise decision."

"That is not what I asked Ayame."

She faced him again.

"I will admit Lord Takuma has been very kind to me during our studies. He's very smart and knows his clans' trade. However he still has not mastered his shikai or kido nor worked to maintain a strong spiritual pressure. By shinigami standards he is by far weaker than I."

Head Captain Yamamoto hummed in agreement.

"Then you would suggest another my child?"

Ayame's heart skipped a beat before she held her head high with a bright smile.

"There is none that can compete against the Yamamoto Clan."

Booming laughter had her giggling and jumping into her grandfathers' open arms.

"You are your fathers' daughter."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Central 46 is pushing for Ayame's marriage?" Uryu asked.

"From what we can gather, with Ayame being the last living relative to the head captain, they're determined to keep the line going that way we don't lose another noble house."

Soi Fung sneered.

"Apparently producing an heir is their only concern."

"You seem really concerned about this." Yumichika noted.

Soi Fung blushed lightly as Yoruichi threw am arm around the younger woman with a smile.

"Lady Ayame is definitely a shining beacon of light. She brings out the best in everyone."

"The question now remains is the question you posed Uryu. What exactly did you mean by two names?" Shunsui asked.

"Forgive my intrusion."

The room turned to see Kina standing in the doorway.

"My lady and the head captain request all of you in the head captains' office immediately."

The group stood and began to follow the young girl.

"Is everything alright Kina?" Ichigo asked.

The short haired redhead smiled.

"Yes, it seems like it is good news."

Kina moved into the head captains' office and bowed before allowing everyone to enter. The group found the head captain at his desk with his lieutenant at his left and Ayame as his right.

"I see you all have arrived on time. I've called you here to discuss a matter of my granddaughter. As I'm sure you've heard about a marriage, I am here to tell you it is true. However…due to the Lukami Clan being a lower house, I will allow a higher clan to court my granddaughter. While this is happening, Lady Ayame will stay here in the Seireitei and continue her lessons and training as well."

Head Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I will continue to leave Ayame under your guardianship."

Ichigo nodded, glancing at Ayame for a brief second.

"However…"

The orange haired teen turned his gaze back to the head captain.

"I am asking all squads to keep in mind that Lady Ayame will have a large spiritual pressure. Also, I would request that Captain Kuchiki resume his duties as Lady Ayame's guard while Ichigo Kurosaki is in the human world."

Shock filled the air, eyes widening at the news. Ayame tried to keep her composure while Byakuya kept his. Yoruichi, Kiskue, Kensei, and Rangiku all shared a look while Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Everyone is dismissed."

Ayame moved to leave, Kina and Ichigo on either side.

"Seems like that took a wrong turn." Kina noted.

The three moved into Ayame's private room. Ayame then hit the table with her fist, bright red spiritual pressure seeping from her hand.

"What now Lady Ayame?" Ichigo asked.

Kina moved to check her hand, flames dancing around her to reveal a dragon-scaled bikini top, red skirt, gloves, and boots.

"Relax my lady, you need to meditate."

"Thank you Falkina."

The red-haired girl disappeared in red glitter as Ichigo handed Ayame her two daggers. Ichigo then moved to meditate with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He'd been meditating when a knock came to the door.

"Enter."

The sliding door opened to a kneeling soul reaper.

"Sir, report."

His silence had the soul reaper continuing.

"Lady Yamamoto has retired to her room to meditate and the substitute soul reaper is with her. All seems normal."

"You're dismissed."

The soul reaper left and the woman in the corner turned to the one still meditating.

"Is it wise to spy on her?"

"…I don't see what I'm doing is of your concern."

"We were all requested to keep an eye on her. I can't help if I followed your spy back to you."

The woman looked outside and up at the sun-setting sky.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to go through with what we discussed?"

His silence had her signing in annoyance.

"You're just as stubborn as when you were a child…"

Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder at him with sad eyes.

"She might not wait for you this time Byakuya…"

She left then, leaving him in utter silence. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze from Hisana's picture to the portraits on the wall. The one on the left held his teenage self smiling wide, giving seven year old Ayame a piggy back ride. The right picture had the two older, he holding her close, both still smiling. His gaze softened at the Ayame in the picture, remembering what had happened two days after it.

 ** _Did he want to have a repeat of the past?_**

Of course not. But he had a duty as a captain to follow orders. He would just have to swallow his feelings and no doubt his pride to figure out why Ayame was giving him the cold shoulder. Unfortunately he had a strong idea of why.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The smell of fresh cut frasier had her opening her eyes to find herself in a clearing in the middle of a forest. There was a small waterfall falling into a lake with a stream leading out and off into the forest. A soft churp found her gaze turning to see Kina, or who she knew as her zanpakutou Falkina, perched on top of a rock with a giant black wolf laying beside her, head in her lap. Falkina looked up with a smile as Ayame walked over to lay against said black wolf, inhaling his scent. The wolf grunted and she looked up into bright red eyes.

"Yes Cerbrenaru?"

 _ **[You almost lost your composure.]**_

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She put her head against his neck.

"Why does it have to be him?"

 _ **[Your grandfather works in mysterious way even I don't understand. But he always does what is best.]**_ Falkina said.

 _ **[If the boy tries something I'll enjoy devouring his face.]**_ Cerbrenaru noted.

He and Ayame laughed while Falkina scold her other half. Yes this is definitely what she needed. A soft knocking from above had her leaving her inner world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Opening her eyes, she was met with an older maid named Shina with a set of clothes in her hand, an intricate comb on top.

"Forgive my intrusion ma'am but breakfast has come early today. Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division has arrive for an audience with you."

"Oh yes I forgot. Thank you Shina."

The older maid quickly helped her dress into a light pink kimono with magenta flowers and held together by a fading purple obi. Her hair was then piled on top of her head, her bangs moved to the side, pinned down with magenta flower clips. She then escorted Ayame down a long hallway and into a room to find Captain Unohana sipping on hot tea.

"I hope I didn't wake you too early my dear."

Ayame smiled wide with a shake of her head.

"Of course not Aunt Retsu! I'm glad you came."

The two embraced and then sat to enjoy their breakfast. They began their idle chat about everything they'd missed before Ayame was silent. Captain Unohana waited for the young woman to speak, knowing what was on her mind.

"Aunt Retsu, can I asked you a question? Just between us?"

The older woman let a brow rise.

"It's about what happened before I left. I know I said things I shouldn't have but I…"

"It's alright child."

Ayame looked up at her godmother.

"We all love you very much and we know you needed some time away. Even he thinks about you still…"

Ayame clenched her grip on her cup before setting it down.

"Thank you Aunt Retsu but that's none of my concern."

Captain Unohana looked at her goddaughter with intrigue.

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

A tiny smile appeared on Ayame's lips.

"After what happened?" I'm the furthest thing on his mind."

"Oh I assure you that you're always on my mind."

The two women turned with smiles at their new guests.

"Such a womanizer Uncle Shuni." Ayame noted.

"Don't worry Little Lady. I'm playing good." Shunsui replied.

"For now anyways. I'm sure Nanao keeps you in line." Joshiro added.

"Uncle Joshi, you're looking better today." Ayame said.

"Feeling better as well. Forgive us for interrupting but we seem to have a small problem."

Ayame sat her cup down, placing her hands in her lap.

"I'm assuming I'm to blame for this problem?"

Joshiro held his hands up in defense.

"It only involves your zanpakutō. Everyone seems to be interested in seeing your power." Shunsei said.

The room was silent before Ayame finally replied.

"I'm being summoned to Central 46. Very well…"

She stood with a proud, yet confident smile.

"Shall we go then? I do have practice with grandfather later and I would hate to leave him waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She smiled when she found Ichigo waiting outside her private room in meditation. One honey gold eye opened to meet emerald green as she entered her chambers.

"Well…where to?" He spoke out loud.

"I've been summoned to Central 46 in regards to my zanpakutō. No doubt word has already spread of my power and I've yet to even use them."

"Dammit, Uryu mentioned your zanpakutō had two names to everyone. Someone else must of overheard walking by."

"It's alright Ichigo. Word would've eventually reached the council, it was only a matter of time. But no matter, it isn't something we should worry about."

Ichigo stood and looked out over the gardens waiting for Ayame to change.

"Should we be worried about anything?"

"Oh yes…"

He turned to see her walk forward to stand next to him, dressed in a red kimono with white and pink flowers, held together with a black obi and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow in front. This time her hair had been sectioned where the top half was in a bump and the rest was pulled back into a bun with a matching flower clip to the left of the bump. She smiled brightly, exposing white teeth.

"I should hope they don't keep us long. I have practice with grandfather and then Aunt Retsu afterwards."

Ichigo paled and suddenly urged the giggling young woman along.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lady Ayame Moriko Yamamoto, you've been summoned for two reasons: one being your unusual zanpakutō. Never before has the phenomenon you speak of occurred." An elder started.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course the old farts didn't believe Lady Ayame's story. Rukia lightly elbowed the redhead to keep him from speaking.

"Your 'Falkina' as you call it seems to be a true zanpakutō of the kido/healing type, derived from your family line." One elder started.

"However it is the matter of the death zanpakutō that is forbidden." Another voiced.

"Cerbrenaru."

The elders faced a collected Ayame.

"My death zanpakutō, Cerbrenaru, is only part of my sword. When I call forth bankai he and Falkina join together to create my true zanpakutou."

She frowned, letting the truth sink in over the shock.

"If you recall, as a child I tried to use bankai to destroy the hollow that murdered my parents. The hollow snapped my sword in two, causing my inner soul to split. That is how I gained two separate entities. Cerbrenaru merely came to be because Falkina is life, a phoenix zanpakutō like my grandfathers' before me as you've stated."

She stared down Central 46 in slight annoyance.

"Now should you take my Cerbrenaru, by all means try. But I should warn you should anyone other than myself touch him, your soul is torn from your body and dragged down to hell. So is the truth of the death zanpakutō."

The elders of Central 46 began to bicker amongst themselves before a tapping of a cane on the floor had everyone turning to see the head captain clear his throat.

"This matter can be solved another day. What is your second reason?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto, what is your reasoning for the withdrawal of the Yamamoto-Lukami proposal?" An elder asked.

"The Lukami clan is a lower house. I have received word that several higher clans have requested suitors that cannot be ignored. If they do not meet my standards then and only then will I consider Lord Lukami's offer."

Ayame glanced at her grandfather, a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Very well then. Central 46 agrees to your arrangement. We have no further questions."

The large group began to file out, Ayame releasing a sigh of relief before answering a question of Orihimes'. Ichigo, however, wasn't the only one to catch the look of pure hatred the head of the Lukami clan sent the head captains' way. The redhead glanced at Yoruichi, who nodded her understanding. Looks like things were about to get ugly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo left Ayame with her grandfather to meet up with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Joshiro, Shunsei, and Retsu.

"So you noticed it too huh Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, the guy was practically glaring daggers at gramps the moment he walked in. Something about that guy's not right."  
"Yes, the Lukami Clan has grown in size and power the last few decades. But not enough to be considered a higher house." Joshiro explained.

"Didn't look like Old Man Yama was worried." Shunsui noted.

"Our top priority should be Ayame for now." Yoruichi said.

"I agree. We will keep an eye on the Lukami Clan should anything happen." Unohana added.

"There something else bothering you Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

The redhead blinked out of his thoughts and faced the blond.

"No, not really."

Kisuke let a brow rise before shrugging.

"So I guess for now we'll head over to squad one's training grounds. It will be interesting to see the two train together."

"And why do you say that?" Ichigo asked.

The small group moved across the grounds to find a rather large crowd surrounding the two remaining members of the Yamamoto clan. The redhead could make out members of squad four holding a protective barrier up to keep the crowd from being burned. Eyes widened in shock.

"What the…"

"Oh? Looks like it's not entertaining yet." Shunsui stated with a grin.

"It would seem we've made it just in time." Joshiro added.

The two family members were merely staring each other down, Ayame with a bright smile.

"Incredible! There spiritual pressure is seeping through!" Uryu said.

"Ayame's…"

Many faces turned to the lone captain who spoke.

"What did you say big brother?" Rukia asked.

"The spiritual pressure we are all feeling right now…"

His eyes opened and flames shot out of the top of the barrier.

"This is Lady Ayame's spiritual pressure alone."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She smiled as the warm feeling spread across her body, flames nipping at her fingertips. It felt wonderful to finally release all of her pent up energy. Thankfully there were plenty of squad members who would hold powerful barriers up. Otherwise she was sure a large chunk of the Soul Society would've burned to ash.

She turned her gaze to her grandfathers' calm stance before releasing a breath to rest the flames to nothing. She smile brightened a little as her grandfathers' gaze turned upon her.

"Are you ready my child?"  
Ayame bowed respectively to the man before her and the two drew zanpakutō, facing each other. A soft cooing in her head had her smiling in confidence.

"Do not hold back." The head captain stated.

She nodded and in a flash, the two collided. If your eyes weren't trained to it, all you would see were sparks in the air as the two clashed over and over again. Many began stepping back from the heat the sparks were causing. The two finally skid to a halt, both seeming to be fine, not even breaking a sweat or breathing hard.

"You've kept up your training." Genrei noted.

Ayame slightly cocked her head to the side, a light smile.

"As I recall, a lady never unsheathes her zanpakutō unless it's a last resort…and I've been at the academy."

Yoruichi laughed at the head captains' amused look.

"Well we did train her well." Shunsui stated.

"A little too well." Joshiro added.

"Is there anything else you wish from me?" Ayame asked.

There was a short pause before the head captain spoke.

"You will continue your training tomorrow."

The young woman bowed to her grandfather before turning to the captain for the fourth division.

"Shall we start our training?"

Captain Unohana smiled with a nod of her head.

A sudden explosion and a roar of a hollow had the crowd freezing in place, only to scramble about a few seconds later. Ayame clutched a hand to her chest, eyes squeezed shut tight in pain.

"Lady Ayame!" Many called out.

Ichigo appeared next to the noblewoman, eyes flashing around.

"I'm fine…but there's something wrong."

"Captain Ukitake! Captain Ukitake!"

The group turned to see third seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki come running up, zanpakutō drawn.

"Captain Ukitake, a hollow had been sighted in squad thirteen barracks!" Kiyone called out.

"All squad members have begun on the defense!" Sentaro added.

"Only one?" Renji wondered out loud.

Another explosion rocked the courtyard, many trying to catch their balance.

"All squads to squad thirteen barracks!" Yamamoto called out.

Captains began to shunpo away to gather their respective squads. Ayame swayed a little, Ichigo having to catch her.

"Lady Ayame, are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Blood…so much….blood…" Ayame murmured.

"Blood? What – " Uryu started.

"Take her to her room."  
The small group faced Byakuya.

"Big brother." Rukia started.

"She needs to be in a barrier separated from the death zanpakutō until this matter is terminated. Rukia, you're needed at your barracks."

"Yes."

Rukia shunpoed away, the older Kuchiki facing Ichigo.

"The pain will only get worse. Do as I say."

Byakuya disappeared, Ichigo blinking upon hearing Ayame wince.

"Should we go?" Orihime asked.

"Captain Kuchiki may have a point." Chad noted.

"Go Ichigo."

He frowned at Ayame's painful smile.

"Go help the others please."  
He let Chad take Ayame into his arms before nodding to his friends and disappearing.

"May I be of assistance?"  
The three turned in shock, Orihime a bright smile.

"Mr. Hachi!"

The rather large Vizard smile back.

"What are you all doing here?" Uryu asked.

"Shinji set a hell butterfly to us when Lady Ayame arrived. Looks like we made it on time." Lisa explained.

"We're all gonna go help. You guys get Lady Ayame away from death." Hiyori added.

The Vizard disappeared, leaving Hachi to follow them back to Ayame's room. There they found Kina, dressed in red-scaly battle armor, waiting.

"Lay her on the bed." Kina asked.

Hachi did so without hesitation and moved to sit in front of the door Indian-style.

"Wait what about her zanpakutō?" Orihime asked.

"I got them." Kina stated, reaching for the daggers.

"Wait a second, you can't –" Uryu started.

Eyes widened as Kina easily placed the white dagger over Ayame's stomach, moving the black dagger on the armoire against the wall.

"But how are…" Chad started.

"You're…Falkina?" Uryu asked.

Kina smiled, eyes flashing bright before moving to help Hachi set up a barrier.

"You three might want to leave the room. I doubt you want to be burned to a crisp."

They did so and watched as a crystalline green barrier appeared around an unconscious Ayame with a golden light, holding them on each side of her mistress' head.

"So…Falkina has a physical form now. I wonder if we should be worried about the other half." Uryu noted.

"You should pray you don't." Hachi stated.

The three took notice of the grave look on his face.

"Should Cerbrenaru rise, it would the end of us all."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The men's faces fell as the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad appeared to back up the soul reapers. Many began shaking in fear at the untold amount of spiritual pressure that was being released.

"T-this wasn't a part of the plan!" One stated.

"Don't be stupid! Our master will defend us!" Another shouted.

"Attack!" Someone yelled.

Kenpachi frowned, easily blocking the five men that came at him.

"Scram you weaklings. You're boring me."

Soi Fung scoffed, kicking a rebel in the chest.

"Don't kill them all Zaraki, we need one alive."

Shinji sighed, standing back to back with Kiskue and Joshiro.

"Well this sure is annoying."

Yoruichi back flipped to land next to the three.

"It sure looks like a rebel attack."

"So where's the leader?" Kiskue added.

"From what I can tell, these are all subordinates." Joshiro concluded.

The rebel army began dropping back in retreat only to cheer as more of their forces suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"This is ridiculous attacking a squad barrack. There's something we're missing." Toushiro stated, pushing a rebel out of his way.

Ichigo moved to back the captain up, slicing a rebel down.

Eyes widened in shock from many as the rebel unexpectedly turned into flies.

"The hell?!" Ichigo called out.

The sudden dozen flies then morphed into rebel soul reapers and attacked.

"Well, this sure took a turn." Yumichika noted.

"That means we don't have to hold back now." Ikkaku added with a grin.

Kensei frowned, slicing a soul reaper.

"Heads up everyone. Some of them are actual people!"

Kenpachi's grin never failed as he continued to knock the rebels down, Yachiru laughing along the way.

"Yay! Get'em Kenny!"  
"They're only multiplying for each one we slay." Komamura said.

"There must be a puppeteer controlling them." Rose commented.

Ichigo held a look of disgust and frustration.

"Fucking bugs, just die!"

"Calm down Ichigo. We have to figure this out calmly." Rukia stated.

The two then noticed soft flower petals falling. They turned to see Byakuya holding his zanpakutō out with the word "Scatter."

"Brother."

"Kill them before they change."

Captains and lieutenants alike began to release their shikai to help their subordinates.

Above the fighting, Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana stood calm.

"Looks like everyone has figured it out." Unohana stated.

"Has the maker been found?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not yet sir, just the rebels." His lieutenant replied.

"Captain Soi Feng."

The short-haired captain appeared next to him.

"Sir."

"Capture a rebel and find the puppeteer."

"Yes sir."

The head captain watched in silence as the rebel forces were detained or destroyed.

"Head Captain."

He turned to his lieutenant.

"The lady has been placed in a barrier and is meditating."  
"Very good."

"Yo gramps!"

Ichigo appeared next to the two, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm gonna head back to Lady Ayame."  
Yamamoto nodded, facing his captains and lieutenants.

"Tend to the wounded and begin the clean up."

He then glanced out of the corner of his eye to see someone shunpo away.

"Well someone sure seems jealous…" Shinji noted with a grin.

"Don't be an idiot. Not like he can do anything…" Kensei noted.

Yoruichi grinned, glancing at Kiskue.

"With Ichigo around, that just might change."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ichigo!" Orihime waved.

"How is she?"

"She's meditating. Did you know about her zanpakutō?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah…" He moved past them to stand behind Hachi. "How is she?"

"You could ask said girl."

He looked up to see Ayame, head resting in Falkina's lap. He gave a sigh, followed by a soft smile.

"Mr. Hachi you may drop the barrier now. Cerbrenaru is getting quite upset." Falkina said.

The vizard did so, as the black dagger appeared into Falkina's open hand.

"Ichigo I'm fine. The pain is gone." Ayame said.

He moved to help Ayame sit up, frowning at her concern.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" She asked.

"Some rebel soul reapers attacked squad thirteen barracks. It was weird though, some of them were turning into flies."  
"Like an illusion?" Chad asked.

"I guess but I'm not for sure. Gramps had Captain Soi-Fung capture a real one…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're already facing execution for treason. Why don't you just tell us?" Soi Fung asked.

The rebel sneered, even strapped tight to the ground.

"And reveal the masters' plans? It's not time…"

"Time for what? Tell me!"

The soul reaper laughed his grin widening.

"The master is patient, very patient. He needs more information…more evaluation of his findings. He grows stronger with each passing day."

His face began to mutate, multiple eyes appearing.

"And when he is at his peak, even she cannot resist…"

The rebel began to show more insect-like features.

"He will have her and no one else!"

He was suddenly cut in two and burned alive.

"I want this monster found! Now find him!" Yamamoto called out.

Mayuri grinned, holding a squirming fly between his fingers.

"Interesting…very interesting…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A single fly managed to fly its crippled wings to its masters. Slowly, but surely, it made it home, landing on the outstretched hand. Settling onto the palm, it relayed the information it had gathered. The master seemed to calm at its knowledge…

"Hmm…very interesting…"

The hand cupped the fly further into the palm.

"This information is…going to be a hindrance to our plan. But you've done well…"

The hand then crushed its servant, ending its miserable life. The master entered the main room of his mansion, walking past tall globes full of buzzing insects. Moving into his chair, all was silent before he sighed in annoyance.

"So she is home…and quite guarded. Damn that annoying old man."

He frowned, looking at a monitor on his chair. Fiery honey-brown eyes stared back at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper. You seem to always be interfering with my plans…"

A smile suddenly came to his face, a thought entering his mind.

"But perhaps you could be useful to me after all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was pruning the flowers in her private garden, humming to herself and off in her own little world. Soft flower petals filled the air to draw her back to reality as she turned to see the newcomer standing behind her.

"Captain Kuchiki, what a pleasant surprise…"

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"He has gone to see Lady Yoruichi and Captain Unohana. I told him I would be fine alone for a few minutes."

She turned back to continue what she was doing.

"I believe you were not met to be alone."

"I am not Captain."

A low growl sounded from underneath the tree next to them, followed by a pair of golden-red eyes before they disappeared.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly guarded."

When he didn't respond, she continued to keep pruning. It became awkward when she felt him move to sit next to her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she found him to be meditating…or sleeping. She honestly can never tell… She then found herself done with her task and moved to face the man next to her, starting to notice the little things about him.

"Where is your _kenseikan_?"

A light blush dusted her cheeks at out her outburst.

He opened one slate-gray eye to look at her before opening the other.

"Some things have changed."

She hummed, glancing down at her hands.

"Aya…"

Her head whipped up to fully face him with wide eyes at his look of concern.

"You never responded to my letter."

"I did…Hisana wrote back to me."

Shock covered his handsome face.

"What are you-"

"Lady Ayame!"

The two turned to see Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi come from around the corner.

"Brother?" Rukia asked.

"Sorry for the intrusion Lady Ayame. Gramps was looking for you." Ichigo said.

"Forgive me I've lost track of time."

She moved to stand slowly, pausing when a hand moved in front of her face. Looking up, she found Byakuya looking down at her in patience. Taking his offer, she stood and patted her light kimono free of dust and grass.

"Thank you Captain. I enjoyed our talk." Ayame stated with a half bow.

She then moved away quickly, acknowledging the three soul reapers before disappearing around the corner.

"What did you do?" Yoruichi glared.

"Our conversation was private."

Yoruichi appeared in front of him, a death glare in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Byakuya Kuchiki…and don't you dare mess with her feelings again! She's already unstable as it is!"

"It would be best if you would back away from me now." He warned, hand going to his sword.

"Not until you get it through that thick head of yours the consequences of what you're trying to accomplish."

"Brother…"

The two turned to Rukia, confusion on her face. Ichigo stood behind her, listening closely to the conversation.

"Look. Whatever's going on I'm guessing it deals with whatever happened in the past. But right now we have to deal with who or whatever is after Lady Ayame. You two can fight later."

Yoruichi sighed, giving the teen a soft smile.

"Right…"

Byakuya merely turned to his sister.

"Rukia, come with me."

The two siblings left and Ichigo blinked before growling.

"That bastard, what's his deal anyways?"

"Whether he acts like it or not, he still feels very deeply for Ayame…and I know she does as well."

Ichigo huffed before running a hand through his hair.

"Well they both have a funny way of showing it."

He fully faced the woman next to him.

"What happened Yoruichi?"

"You know what Central 46 broke the betrothal. Both of them were devastated but knew that they had to move on."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Hisana."

"Yep, Rukia's sister Hisana. At first she was merely a replacement. But when Byakuya actually fell in love…"

"All hell broke loose."

Yoruichi grinned at the joke.

"Not exactly but yes. I think Ayame understood because she and Hisana became close."

Her grin fell a little.

"But she never truly forgave him. It didn't help when Hisana died and Ayame wouldn't save her."

"What?"

"Falkina gives life remember?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Are you saying that bastard wanted Ayame to ignore her feelings to heal Rukia's sister?" Uryu asked.

The small group had regrouped on squad thirteen barracks. After reassessing the damage and assigning tasks, Ichigo and Yoruichi had quickly explained as to why Ayame had requested no visitors until she was feeling well. And after Ichigo's telling of what had happened, no one really blamed her for wanting to be alone.

"We're not exactly sure who asked what but yes…from what we can find out it seems like Ayame and Hisana exchanged letters involving her health."

Yoruichi crossed her arms under her chest.

"Of course no one but those two and Byakuya ever actually read them."

"From what I understand it's a very touchy subject. I sure ain't asking." Shunsui noted.

"You don't have to."

The group turned to see Rukia and Ayame, both in tears, yet both with small smiles. Rukia held a small box in her hands.

"Uhhh…d-did we miss something?" Renji asked.

The two young women shared a giggle.

"You could say that." Rukia stated.

 _ ***A few hours later***_

 _ **A soft knock to her door didn't even faze her, though Falkina, in physical form, moved to answer.**_

" _ **Lady Ayame does not wish to speak to anyone."**_

"… _ **please…I won't be long."  
**_

 _ **Falkina looked back at her mistress who'd leaned up off of Cerbrenaru and sighed.**_

" _ **Be cautious what you say Rukia Kuchiki. My lady is very unstable right now."**_

 _ **Rukia nodded and entered, bowing before the other woman.**_

" _ **Rukia…to what do I owe your visit for?"**_

" _ **I'm sorry I didn't send a request beforehand."  
**_

 _ **Ayame looked down at the small grey box in the young woman's hands.**_

" _ **I did not get you anything…" She started.**_

" _ **It is Hisana's."**_

 _ **Ayame's eyes widened as Rukia took a deep breath before continuing.**_

" _ **All the letters she received from you…even ones she never sent to you…"**_

 _ **Rukia looked down at it.**_

" _ **My brother gave it to me a few years ago but I never opened it until today."**_

 _ **She took the courage to look up at Ayame.**_

" _ **You really wanted to break the rules to save my sister from her illness?"**_

 _ **Ayame gave a shaky sigh.**_

" _ **My feelings for your brother will never change. But Hisana was so good to him I knew I wanted to help her. Of course your sister knew of my feelings…"  
**_

 _ **Ayame smile faded to a sad, small one.**_

" _ **Even in death, Hisana always talked about wanting to me to forgive her for being in the way. She refused to allow Falkina to heal her or even Cerbrenaru to hals her death just long enough to find you…"**_

 _ **Ayame gave another shaky sigh, leaning back against the latter's stomach.**_

" _ **She made me vow to never tell anyone that, not even Byakuya…"**_

 _ **She laid a hand over her face.**_

" _ **I feel like I've failed her again."  
**_

 _ **Rukia moved to sit in front of Ayame, removing her hand.**_

" _ **You've never failed her. Even with her short marriage to my brother, I know they loved each other."**_

 _ **Rukia gave her a serious stare.**_

" _ **But I know Hisana wanted the two of you together and happy. I vow to take Hisana's mission to complete it."**_

 _ ***present time***_

"As much as we all want this to happen, you heard the head captain. A higher noble house has to offer and Captain Kuchiki is head of the clan. I highly doubt he'll step forward, even with us interfering." Rangiku pointed out.

"Not necessarily."

Heads turned to Ayame, who held a light blush to her cheeks.

"There is someone else over Byakuya who can outrank him."

Rukia's smile widened, many others nodding in realization.

"Well that won't be too hard to accomplish. That old-timers' been trying since day one!" Yoruichi said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Retired Captain Ginrei Kuchiki sneezed, knowing someone was talking about him as he travelled down the walkway to find his grandson sitting on a lone bench, staring down at the koi.

"You know thinking too hard means something is truly troubling you."

Byakuya looked up at his grandfather before looking back at the pond.

"I gave Rukia the letters."

"And you didn't read them?"

"I had no need. Lady Ayame's expressions answered them all for me."

Ginrei let a brow rise in intrigue as he sat next to his grandson.

"Well how did you expect her to react?"

He turned his gaze to the sky.

"She's been waiting since she was a child."

He then glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"So what will you do now? "

Byakuya stood, looking down at the small scar on his right pinky finger, before sighing.

"Damn that substitute soul reaper for interfering."

Ginrei let a loose laugh escape his lips.

"Well now, that was easy after all. Now my dear boy, shall we call for some tea?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She left a deep breath out in a sigh and knocked softly on the door before her.

"Enter."

She did so and found Captain Unohana at her desk, pen in hand.

"Ayame, my dear, how are you feeling?"

Ayame gave her a soft smile before moving to sit in a chair.

"Better thank you for seeing me at an unusual time."

Retsu smiled.

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could continue my healing training. Falkina and I are feeling a little rusty."

"That sounds like like a wonderful idea. Would you like to begin now?"

"Oh no Aunt Retsu, you're busy…"

"Nonsense. Isane won't mind finishing up the last bit."

The tall lieutenant, at her corner desk, turned with a smile.

"Not at all Captain, you and Lady Ayame please go ahead. I'll find you later after I'm done."

The two moved to leave and head into the infirmary, walking down many hallways, entering a room to find Ikkaku and Yumichika. The two men bowed with smiles Ayame's way.

"A lower seat actually challenged Ikkaku and I. Needless to say this dolt went overboard." Yumichika explained.

Ayame took note of the slices decorating Ikkaku's body and a solo one on Yumichika's sleeve.

"Your sleeve is ruined."

"Yes unfortunately. No injuries for me except a saddened heart."

"Both of you remove your shirts so the lady can begin her training please." Unohana asked.

While Retsu check Ikkaku for major injuries, Ayame took Yumichika's shirt, looking at the rip closely.

"Don't worry my lady. I have plenty more."

Ayame smiled, taking a surgical needle and thread, quickly sewing the rip up. The two men watched in awe and Retsu smiled. She then handed back the shirt.

"I do learn these skills you know."

Ayame then moved to start healing Ikkaku's wounds. She let Falkinas' warmth glide across her hands and over the bald mans' wounds. Ikkaku shivered at the head, a sigh of content. Before he knew it, Ayame was announcing she was done.

"Wow I feel amazing!" He stated with a wide grin.

Ayame giggled behind her hand, turning to her godmother.

"Wonderful job my dear. Next we'll work on bones and ligaments."

A shiny black hell butterfly suddenly appeared on the captain's shoulder. The older woman frowned.

"Captain?" Ikkaku and Yumichika stated at once.

"Lady Ayame has a suitor here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Renji blinked, shocked and pretty sure a little confused.

"Come again?"

The man in the fancy suit rolled his eyes.

"Rumor is Head Captain Yamamoto has allowed his granddaughter to be courted. The closest house to his is the Kuchiki Clan."

Renji's eyes narrowed, looking at all the men around him.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Captain Kuchiki was once the lady's guard: defeat him, you get the girl."

"Uhh…"

"Yo! Renji!"

Faces turned to see Rukia and Ichigo walk up.

"Hey it's the captains' sister." A man noted.

Renji quickly explained the situation to the two. The man in the fancy suit stepped forward.

"I don't have time for this. We demand an audience with Captain Kuchiki!"

"Lieutenant Abarai."

Everyone turned to see Byakuya and Ginrei in the entrance to the barracks.

"Captain." Renji acknowledged with a half bow.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki! I challenge you to the right to court Ayame Yamamoto as decreed by Head Captain Yamamoto!" Fancy suit yelled.

Eyes widened as his zanpakutō snapped in two. Byakuya turned his gaze to the man.

"Can you not see my lieutenant was answering my question?"

He turned to his grandfather with a bow before turning to Ichigo.

"Where is she?"

"With Captain Unohana training." The teen replied.

Byakuya turned to move, the three soul reapers behind him. Ginrei laughed at the faces of the suitors.

"Shall we all go to Squad Ones barracks to continue this?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayame looked at her grandfather in shock as Renji explained what had happened. She sighed when he basically shrugged it off. Her gaze then focused on the stoic man to her right.

"I'm terribly sorry for this Byakuya. I don't find this-"

"My first name."

She fully faced him in confusion.

"So we're on first name basis now?"

Ayame was quiet for a moment before sighing with a light smile.

"Yes…I suppose we are."

"Come then." He extended his arm to her. "Let's get this over with."

Her smile widened a little.

"You can't tell me you don't find this amusing my knight?"

A smile flicked in the corner of his mouth at the memory.

"Annoying more like. I would almost say you orchestrated this."

Shock hit her beautiful face.

"THAT would inflate your ego Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo and Rukia shared a smile and Renji grinned before the three turned to the head captain.

"That was a sneaky trick old man." Ichigo stated.

The head captain merely coughed.

"I do not know what you speak of…but let us continue this on the battlefield."

Captain Unohana smiled as she followed the small group out. Perhaps allowing this to play out was working after all.

But then again…

Giving it a little push in the right direction with several hundred suitors was helping out…

Not that she would mention she spread the rumors.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"The rules are simple: defeat Captain Kuchiki and you may escort my granddaughter." Head Captain Yamamoto stated.

"Is that fair for the captain to use his zanpakutō?" Orihime asked.

"You're correct: most of these men haven't mastered bankai yet. They're nowhere near Byakuya's power. So he'll be using a _bokken_ just like the others." Yoruichi stated.

"What about Senbonzakura?" Rukia asked.

Ayame leaned around Ichigo with a smile.

"I have him." She stated, holding up said zanpakutō.

The smacking of _bokken_ had the group turning to see the captain of squad six easily blocking his opponents.

"Well this is a boring fight. The captain's bored as well." Renji noted.

"His opponents aren't even worth it. What was the point of this again?" Zaraki noted from behind them.

"Grandfather has to follow the rules: since my father is gone and I have no brothers, it has to be the one who guards me. Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper so that is an unfair advantage." Ayame explained.

"But Byakuya's a captain. I still see an unfair advantage." Ichigo said.

"At the time, Byakuya was still in the soul reaper academy. He didn't become a captain until after I left."

"That's almost playing dirty." Uryu noted.

"Maybe…" Ayame smiled. "But rules are rules."

"Captain Kuchiki!"

Everyone turned to a solo man, the exact one who's called him out earlier.

"You and I both know you're bored of these amateurs. Let us fight as true soul reapers!"

The man held out his zanpakutō.

"Curl! Coalza!" **(Coal-za)**

The man's shikai looked like a giant whip curled around his torso with spikes all over. Byakuya merely stood with the _bokken_ in hand. The man pointed his zanpakutō at him.

"I demand you draw your sword!"

"This _bokken_ will suffice."

The two started their fight, and still, Byakuya obviously held the upper hand. Fancy suit, however, was becoming angrier with each fight. The two skid apart.

"Sheath your zanpakutō. You've clearly lost this battle."

Byakuya moved to turn and walk away.

"I'm not done! I haven't lost!"

"Even if you were to achieve bankai, I could easily defeat you with this _bokken._ Your lack of control is worse than when Ichigo Kurosaki first appeared here in the Soul Society." Byakuya explained without turning.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out.

"This challenge is finished."

Fancy suit suddenly grinned.

"Very well. If I can't have her…"

He launched his giant whip Ayame's way.

"NO ONE CAN HAVE HER!"

Time seemed to slow down: all of the suitors had taken up arms charging forward and the shikai form of Coalza moving towards Ayame while the soul reapers slowly stood to defend the Soul Society. A flash of pink filled the air as a wall of sakura blossoms emerged between the two parties. A sword began nicking at fancy suit's throat.

"It is not wise to tempt my masters' anger…nor my own."

Eyes widened.

"Senbonzakura."

The man grinned before turning into an insect-like humanoid, escaping the zanpakutō spirits' grip, hurdling itself toward Ayame with a loud screech. Only when it was a few feet from the stands, did it unexpectedly become entrapped in a cage of ice. All the suitors, many showing signs of insect features, were also placed in cages.

"It is quite brave for one so stupid wouldn't you say Hyōrinmaru?"

"Agreed, but we had orders to seal not kill."

Eyes spun to see Sode no Shirayuki standing next to the stoic ice dragon smiling.

"I say just kill them all for messing with the lady."

"Now now Hōzukimaru…"

"Rujiro is right. We had orders."

"Orders shimorders…but whatever." The second voice answered his partner.

Confusion filled the air as zanpakutō spirits began to appear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Well you could say hell is here yes." Kazeshini noted with a grin.

"Explain." Shūhei asked.

Giggling had the group spinning to see Falkina, Tobiume, Suzumebachi, and Haineko standing around Ayame.

"Everyone stay calm. There's no need to get upset." Tobiume stated.

"Yeah we were called here!" Suzumebachi added.

"Who called you?" Momo asked.

"And how do you have spiritual pressure to manifest?" Rangiku asked.

A screech had everyone looking to see the humanoid insects trying to escape their icy prisons. Ashisogi Jizō made its way to stand in front of the cage, poking at the head of the one that was once fancy suit. It moved away, making a noise Falkina's way, just in time for a large fireball to incinerate the cages and everything inside.

"Tobiume! Why would you-"Momo started.

"…it wasn't me…" The spirit murmured.

Gazes followed her own to above their heads eyes enlarging and faces paling.

"Now Cer, Ashisogi requested one for his master to study." Falkina chided from next to Ayame.

A snort was her answer as he sheathed his sword.

"Something threatening our mistress does not even have the right to be studied, disgusting filth."

"Hey who are you?" Ichigo asked.

Ayame gave a sigh of relief, relaxing her hold on Senbonzakura.

"It's alright Ichigo. It's my fault actually."

He looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I panicked a little and released quite a large chunk of spiritual pressure. It must have triggered an alarm to Him and He called for backup…"

"Who exactly is "Him" Aya-chan?" Rangiku asked.

Ayame smiled looking up at the figure, who was slowly descending down to the ground.

"I did say I had two separate zanpakutō therefore I have two separate entities. You've already met Falkina…"

"Y-you don't mean."

"Yes, this is Cerbrenaru's physical manifestation."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The large figure that landed before them turned bloody-gold eyes to look around them, assessing each person before him.

He was easily taller than Ichigo, almost even with Zaraki. An open leather jacket flowed down the lean, yet built, body into tight black jeans, ending in shiny black boots. Red markings decorated the right side of his body. But the most interesting thing about this figure was the fact that he was indeed a wolf.

He turned his attention to Ayame, his expression stoic.

"Are you alright Ayame?" A deep voice rang in the air.

"I'm alright Cerbrenaru. There's no need for you to worry."

Cerbrenaru adjusted his zanpakutou into the dark brown belt on his hip, tail swishing to rest against the back of his right leg.

"I never worry about you. It's the humans protecting you that concern me."

"Hey! We were doing just fine without you." Ikkaku shouted.

Bloody gold eyes shot to the third seat, narrowing to slits. Spiritual pressure suddenly filled the air, choking many, even captains stumbling. Falkina tsked, moving to stand in front of the wolf man.

"Now now there's no need for this Cerb."

"They might as well whip'em out and compare." Snakey stated.

"Pretty sure the boss would win." Haineko giggled.

"Boss? What's going on?" Rangiku asked.

"It's kinda like this: The head captain is your boss and Cerbrenaru is out." Monkey explained.

"But Cerbrenaru isn't technically the head captains or Lady Ayame's'." Momo pointed out.

"Please don't tempt him. He's not in a good mood at all." Tobiume noted.

"So…now that you've made that entrance, how about someone explain how you gave have regained physical form." Shunsui asked.

"Weren't you listening at all you idiot? Cerbrenaru gave us all enough spiritual pressure to manifest." His zanpakutou said.

"And by the looks of it with your own free will." Nanao added.

"That would be correct: I have no need of mindless zanpakutou when I can easily allow my allies to manifest with just a sliver of my power." Cerbrenaru noted.

"He sure is a cocky bastard." Zaraki stated.

"I would say just overly confident." Falkina replied.

"Now now everyone, there's no need to get uneasy with anyone. After all its partially my fault as well." Ayame stated.

"I'm sure you're not to blame my lady." Rukia offered.

"Actually she speaks truth Lady Rukia. Our Lady Ayame spiked her spiritual pressure in fear and that allowed Cerbrenaru to tap into his own power to allow us to manifest." Sode no Shirayuki explained with a smile.

The arena became silent, many trying to understand Sodes' simple explanation.

"Now I see why you idiots had a rebellion from our kind. You all are nothing like your masters." Cerbrenaru noted.

"Yes, we all can agree to that…" Rujiro sighed. "But we can agree to disagree on that as well."

Cerbrenarus' ears pricked a little at that.

"We're still two halves of a whole after all. And besides, there's no one I'd rather team up with than Rangiku." Haineko said, throwing an arm around her masters' shoulders.

"Wait a second I thought Cerbrenarus' powers were forbidden? Doesn't that mean he can't use them?" Orihime questioned.

"What do you think the red markings on his body are? War paint?" Kazeshini asked.

"Uh…kinda?" Orihime sweat dropped.

"Allow me to explain: When Cerbrenaru came into existence, his power was so overwhelming he killed his master and became known as what we call rouge zanpakutou or Tōjū. Central 46 deemed his forbidden for this and used a very strong kido to try to keep him from manifesting." Falkina started.

"All it did was give him wicked awesome tattoos that make him look even more badass than before." Snakey said.

"Watch your language." Monkey added, hitting him upside the head.

"Regardless of that, in order for him to have access to his abilities, Ayame has to release quite a bit of spiritual pressure." Falkina finished, nestling into Cerbrenaru's side.

"Quite extraordinary I must say." Miyori stated, moving to stand before the giant wolf.

"Ask whatever you want scientist but try anything…" Cerbrenaru warned.

Nemu glanced at the two spirits before turning back to her father.

"Scan complete: spiritual pressure undetected."

"You won't get any from these two while they stand together." Ayame explained.

"Can you explain?" Miyori asked.

"As you know Falkina and Cerbrenaru are two separate entities but when I call forth bankai, they combine to form Falkenaru. It's like Snakey and Monkey, except these two are their own zanpakutou now. As long as they stay side-by-side they balance out each others' spiritual pressure becoming neutral."

Ayame smiled.

"Life and death remember?"

"Interesting…can you perform bankai?" Miyori pushed.

"I believe you've asked enough questions for now." Cerbrenaru said.

"On the contrary I'm just getting started…

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

The group turned to allow Byakuya to move forward, Senbonzakura following behind.

"You've felt the power of Cerbrenaru and all he did was narrow his eyes. You must remember it also drains Lady Ayame as well."

Miyori looked at Ayame, who was leaning against Falkinas' shoulder.

"Of course, of course, so silly of me. Another time perhaps."

He then began to leave, Nemu right behind and his zanpakutou bringing up the rear. Ashisogi Jizō stopped and faced Cerbrenaru tilting his head to the side.

"I will call if I need you." The wolf spirit stated.

Ashisogi made a noise and followed after his master.

Monkey shuttered.

"I don't know how you can understand him."

"Lady Ayame, you seem weak." Sode mentioned.

The young woman blinked and gave the zanpakutou spirit a weak smile.

"Perhaps you are right. Sleep is quickly becoming my friend."

"Go get some rest Little Lady. Meanwhile, we'll check out where our new friends came from." Shunsui explained.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He watched through a small geocoris (big-eyed bug), anger slowly creeping onto his face. With a wave of his hand, he sent the scout flying away, he himself moving to sit in his chair once more.

"Well…this certainly isn't what you had planned."

Leaning on his arm, he faced the newcomer with a look of annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You're stating the obvious Buza of course I'll look at you like an idiot."

The newcomer moved forward to stand next to the man. Now identified as a woman, her dark blonde hair pulled into a bun. What was left of her kimono had a dark green halter top style attempting to cover her large bosom flowing down her body to end with two thigh high slits on either side. There were splashes of muddy brown, yellows, and reds to add color.

"I must say you sure are calm after seeing that." Buza explained.

"There's nothing to worry about. A mere setback…but an interesting one to say the least."

"Oh?"

She leaned against his shoulder.

"Her zanpakutou may be powerful but because of his bonds, he needs quite a large amount of energy from his master."

He grinned widely.

"And that shall be her downfall?"

"And why do you say that Master?"

"There's still another pawn to add to our little game. Perhaps it's time to introduce her…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo sighed, hands in his sleeves, as he looked down to find Rukia exit the room he guarded.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Shutting the door softly, she faced the redhead with a serious look.

"She needs a lot of sleep to recover from the amount of spiritual pressure she gave to Cerbrenaru. Captain Unohana is quite amazed she didn't go into a deep sleep state."

Rukia sighed.

"Thank goodness Falkina was able to keep her from doing so."

"Having a phoenix who can gain power from the sun is pretty incredible." Ichigo agreed.

"Lady Rukia?"

The two turned to see Sode no Shirayuki, Rangiku, and Haineko heading towards them.

"How is she?" Rangiku asked.

"Falkina has her resting in a healing circle with Hacchi and Orihime. She should be fine in the morning."

"Is it alright to see her?" Haineko asked.

Rukia seemed to think it over, hand to her chin.

"I'm not sure it would be wise. Falkina might her asleep by now…"

The door behind her and Ichigo opened to see Orihime and Hacchi exit the room.

"She's finally asleep, although I'm pretty sure Falkina has something to do with that." Orihime explained.

"I would recommend that she not be disturbed until tomorrow." Hacchi added.

"Someone should probably let the Head Captain know." Rukia mentioned.

"There's no need."

The small group whirled around to see Byakuya and Senbonzakura.

"Captain Kyōraku has already done so and Captain Kurosuchi has begun to experiment on what monsters we were able to salvage from Cerbrenaru's slaughter."

"So what does Gramps want us to do?" Ichigo asked.

"The Head Captain has requested that you return to the human world for now." Senbonzakura replied.

The redhead narrowed his gaze.

"Lady Ayame has requested that I be her guard and there's someone or something after her."

Silence had him sighing in frustration.

"Fine but you better call if something happens."

The redhead pushed himself off the wall and left, Rukia following behind him silently. Rangiku watched the two leave before focusing her gaze on the silent captain before her.

"I've never once questioned you Captain…but why lie to them?"

"There's no need for Kurosaki to be here while she sleeps."

Rangiku huffed.

"Alright, I'll leave her to you then."

The busty lieutenant and her zanpakutou spirit left, leaving Byakuya with Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki.

"Would you like me to leave as well?" Sode asked.

"I requested your company to assist me in a small matter. Shall we?" Senbonzakura asked.

The two spirits then left.

Byakuya waited against the wall Ichigo has been against, until the door softly opened to reveal Falkina in her child form.

"I figured you would stay behind. Come in Captain but be warned she sleep heavily." Falkina's soft, childlike voice stated.

The phoenix spirit moved to allow the silent captain to enter the room. They passed through a few barriers that slid off them like silk, though it left light goose bumps against Byakuya's arms. Falkina slide open another door to reveal her mistress fast asleep under a light purple barrier.

"How long has she been out?"

Falkina has walked over to the wall to pour two cups of tea. She turned back to face him, holding a cup out at him. The two then walked over to sit at the table next to the barrier, Falkina fanning out her kimono.

"Almost an hour. Cerbrenaru is keeping her asleep in her inner world. Am I to assume you'll be staying here until she wakes?"

"You're correct on that matter."

Falkina hid a smile behind her cup as she took a sip with a hum before sitting it down.

"Tell me one thing then Captain Kuchiki…"

The phoenix spirit placed burning gold eyes on him.

"Are we also to assume you'll actually court our mistress?"

"We?"

"I am not the only one intrigued. I'm only part of a whole."

It was Byakuya's turn to hum.

"We're quite serious Captain. We will not have her upset again."

The captain of squad six gazed at her.

"That will never happen again."

"Oh, and how can we so sure?"

The captain felt brow rise at the young girl before him, who smiled brightly. This wasn't turning out good…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cerbrenaru felt a small smirk hit the corner of his mouth as he listened in on Falkina questioning Captain Kuchiki. The damn boy deserved everything his little spitfire other half dished out after what he'd done to their mistress.

"Dare I ask what's so funny?"

The large wolf turned to face the young woman who lay on the flowery ground in a simple white yukata, her hair sprawled all around her.

"Our little phoenix has grown quite a temper."

Ayame gave a very unlady-like snort.

"It's your fault really. Having you two as one has both of you rubbing off on each other."

She sighed, pushing the bangs from her eyes.

"Tell her not to be too hard on him. It's partially my fault as well."

Cerbrenaru snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The boy deserves everything Falkina throws at him. You being a child means you didn't know better."

Ayame huffed, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"And he shouldn't have indulged in my childish fantasies yes yes I know…but falling for him was all me."

The large wolf huffed, flopping to the ground next to her.

"Well there's nothing we can do now. I guess Falkina and I shall continue to pester him."

Ayame responded to his grin with one of her own.

"You'll both get me into trouble yet."

The two shared a laugh.

"So when I can go back?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

' _Let her go My Light. The mistress is healed.'_ Cerbrenaru's voice filled Falkina's mind.

The phoenix spirit huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She then turned her gaze to meet the stoic captain's own.

"Lady Ayame will be awakening soon. Do me a favor captain and watch what you say. I really don't think Senbonzakura would forgive me if I turned his master into smoky black ash."

Byakuya watched her disappear in her normal shower of golden-red dust before looking down at the young woman asleep next to him. His brow softened a bit, only to furrow in thought.

 **Did he truly want to be in Ayame's life again?**

Of course he did. Other than loving Hisana and Rukia, Ayame was the first woman to ever capture his heart even when they were children. He knew Hisana had understood the burden of marrying into nobility, but Ayame lived the life. As a child and into her teenage years, the two had been inseparable. The fact of them falling in love but turning into a curse for the two wasn't something that had been planned. But it seemed like he was being given a second chance when Ayame had started calling him by name once again. And this time he was determined not to allow anyone to separate them again.

"…Bya…kuya…"

His steel gaze drifted down to see one faded emerald eye looking up at him with a tired smile.

"I see…Falkina…drilled you."

"Having a child lecture me wasn't amusing."

Ayame gave a small laugh.

"She's just being over cautious that's all."

He shifted to help her sit up, averting his eyes as she adjusted her yukata.

"You should be resting more."

She shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm wide awake now."

Ayame abruptly leaned up, eyes wide.

"You need to go to your barracks and take care of business."

"Vice Captain Abarai is doing that while I'm here."

Ayame stood slowly and took his hand in hers, motioning him to do the same. He did so, a brow raised.

"I'll be fine Byakuya. I'll even check in with you in a few hours."

A soft knock had the two turning to see Vice Captain Isane poking her head in with a soft smile.

"Forgive my intrusion. I'm here to check in."

The tall lieutenant entered, gesturing for Ayame to sit in the chair next to her so she could check her vitals. Isane nodded, a good sign, and left with the simple order of staying hydrated. Ayame gently nudged for Byakuya to follow the lieutenant.

"Go on Captain Kuchiki. I need to see if Grandfather needs me to do anything."

She almost froze as he leaned forward to lay a kiss to her temple before exiting the room.

' _Relax Aya-chan. This is fairly new to you.'_ Falkina whispered.

Exiting the room, Ayame journeyed down the corridor to leave, only to meet Captain Shinji and his lieutenant Momo, both bowing.

"Lady Yamamoto, we weren't expecting you up for a few more hours." Shinji mentioned.

"How are you feeling?" Momo asked.

"Much better thank you."

"And where are you off to my lady?" Shinji asked.

"I need to speak to my grandfather about something."

Shinji's smile turned to a wide grin.

"Oh? I guess you'll need an escort then."

Ayame nodded and began heading to squad one barracks.

"Captain, would you mind if I go take care of my last paperwork?" Momo asked.

"Thank you my dear. I'll be behind you momentarily."

The lieutenant shunpoed away with a smile. Silence followed the pair as they passed squad one barracks, heading to the hills. Once on top, the two were met by a small group waiting.

"Good to see you awake my lady." Hacchi stated.

"Your healing is unmatched Mr. Hacchi." Ayame responded.

"I didn't expect you to gather us all this early my lady." Lisa noted.

"I didn't expect it either. But it seems complications have arisen."

"Those bugs you mean?" Hiyori stated.

"Soldiers, weak little subordinates are what they are. The true master is the one after you." Kensei stated.

The group of Visord nodded their agreement.

"What do you have in mind little lady?" Love asked.

Ayame walked to the edge to overlook the Seireitei in silence before facing the group, worry on her face.

"I think our enemy is trying to call Her."

Shock filled the air as eyes widened.

"There's only a few people who knew about Her and they're all dead." Rose stated.

"That means someone else knew." Mashiro noted.

"Another traitor working with Aizen…this isn't good." Kensei said.

"But who?" Hiyori asked.

"Who indeed." Ayame murmured.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She sighed, glancing outside at the endless rain, her sowing abandoned in her lap.

"Does something trouble you my lady?"

Ayame turned to face the old maid sitting across from her.

"No no Mura, it's nothing to be concerned about."

She cocked her head towards the open doors.

"Normally the rain is so peaceful…"

Her eyes closed in annoyance.

"But three days of unyielding rain is quite annoying. All outdoor activities have been put on halt and I can only keep my mind occupied with inside activities for so long."

Mura laughed to herself, setting down her own needlework.

The old woman had been Ayame's personal maid since she'd arrived at the noble academy as a child. Mura could easily admit Ayame was the perfect noblewoman but she was still a young woman just out of her teens. She had her moments of reminding the maid she wasn't a stuffy noble at all.

"Unfortunately my dear you aren't permitted to travel outside per Captain Unohana. She doesn't want you getting sick."

Ayame leaned her head back against her chair.

"Yes I know, but still…"

"Allow yourself to relax one more day."

Mura looked outside.

"The rain will pass soon."

A knock to the door had one Joshiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku entering with smiles.

"Uncle Joshi, Uncle Shuni, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Ayame asked with a blink.

"What we aren't allowed to see our favorite niece?" Shunsei asked.

"I'm your only niece." She replied with a laugh. "But I really appreciate you both coming to visit me."

"I understand being coped up can be boring but it's only to keep you safe." Captain Ukitake noted.

"I understand but more importantly how are you feeling Uncle Joshi? I can have Falkina come and heal you for a few days."

"No no my dear I couldn't ask you to do that. I feel better than I have in a long time."

Ayame shook her head with a small smile while Mura stood to clean up and get the two captains cups of tea. Said captains moved to sit in front of their niece.

"I have a feeling you two are here for something other than to keep me company." The young woman started.

"You wound me Lady Yamamoto. I can't come see my beautiful niece after fifty years without of questioning me." Shunsui stated, hand to his heart.

"You're a terrible liar." Ayame stated with a sip of her tea.

The two captains shared a look before sighing.

"We had overheard that Captain Kuchiki requested courtship to you from the head captain…" Joshiro started.

"Aya-chan are you sure this is what you want?" Shunsui asked.

Ayame looked down at her hands before back up at her uncle's.

"In all honestly…I'm not sure what I want. I'm not even sure this is a smart decision…"

She clenched her kimono tightly in her hands.

"You both know how I feel so explaining that would be pointless."

"We'll support you regardless of what we say or do." Joshiro said.

Ayame nodded, sniffling to keep her tears back. She stood abruptly and walked over to a sliding door, opening it to reveal her swords lying side by side. Small candles lit in a circle surrounded them with the ribbons from each sword weaving around the objects.

"I'd been told that your zanpakutou have been drilling Captain Kuchiki by Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsei said.

"Katen is like a lieutenant to Cerbrenaru and Kyokotsu likes to have her hair brained by Falkina. I'm sure word has spread amongst the spirits." Ayame noted, shutting the door softly.

"The wolf spirit is very protective of you." Shunsei stated.

"Yes he does."

Ayame faced the two men.

"I know everyone is both wanting this to work and are feeling unease about it at the same time…"

She took a deep breath and gave a soft smile.

"But I need everyone to step back and allow it to just let this run its course."

A knock to the door had Mura opening the door to find Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane. The two entered, the captain moving to check Ayame's vitals before nodding her approval.

"Aya-dear your grandfather would like to speak with you."

Ayame nodded and move to retrieve her swords from the circle of candles. The group of four watched as swords disappeared in a flash of flames to reappear as two small daggers about the size of her forearm. She then easily slid them into sheaths on each forearm, which then disappeared underneath her kimono sleeves.

"If you'll excuse me I'm requested by my grandfather."

Everyone gave half bows before Ayame excited, Mura trailing behind her.

"My my my how our lady has grown." Shunsui noted.

"Something's not right but I'll doubt she'll tell us." Joshiro added.

"It's best if we not pry." Unohana stated.

"Captain?" Isane questioned.

"I agree that we let this run its course. However, I shall continue to investigate what's going on."

"You took some samples while she slept." Shunsei explained.

"As much as I…appreciate the different strategies the Captain Miyori takes…it's quite useful and accurate." She sighed. "Both my team and his are running a few tests."

"Well now…shall we go visit him then?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have you found anything yet?"

Akon turned to face his captain with a calm demeanor.

"Not yet sir, nothing to report."

Miyori gave him a very unsatisfied look and left the room, Nemu in tow.

Akon waited a moment before facing the corner of the room.

"I did as you asked but my captain isn't pleased."

 **"You should have more fear of me that the scientist…"**

Two red eyes appeared from the shadows followed by a large black paw. Akon handed over the silver disc, slightly fear in his eyes.

" **This information never crossed your path."** Cerbrenaru stated, disappearing all together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ayame looked out the carriage window, a look of annoyance at the rain.

"Something troubles you child."

She drug her eyes from the sight outside to find Mura across from her, still sowing away.

"I don't know what's worse: this unyielding rain or everyone trying to play matchmaker for me."

Mura laughed to herself, hands never stopping.

"Their persistence has me quite interesting my dear. But I wouldn't fret too much over it."

The trip to squad one barracks where her grandfather currently was seemed to be dragging. Though the Head Captain stayed in his barracks most of the time, the Yamamoto Clan residence wasn't that far away should he want to retire to his home. But with all the rain, the driver was being very cautious today.

"Mura…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question…and you answer it truthfully?"

The old maid froze in her sowing, setting it next to her to turn her attention fully on the young woman before her.

"Of course you can my little phoenix."

"…are we wise to trust them?"

Mura let an eyebrow rise.

"Rukia told me so much has changed since I left. She told me Ichigo has become quite an influence on everyone including grandfather."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back.

"When I arrived at the academy, everyone treated me differently all because of my last name…everyone except you. You walked up to me, scolding me for throwing my dress across the room."

"Full of rage, hate…betrayal you were. Someone had to teach you how to be a proper lady." Mura snorted.

A small smile blossomed in the corner of Ayame's mouth.

"I guess I never told you about Asuka."

"Your maid before me?"

"Yes. After my mother passed, Asuka was given to me. She was actually the same age as Byakuya so we treated each other like sisters. After Hisana's funeral, Asuka continued writing to me. She told me how much her passing was changing him. She often him in his office so deep in his work, he lost track of time."

Ayame faced the outside once again.

"One day she found him in his office with waded papers all around him. He was so angry that his spiritual pressure caused her to drop her tray. He actually apologized, she was so shocked. She then dared to ask him was was bothering him."

Mura patiently waited for her to continue.

"He allowed her to read a few of the papers before answering her. He told her _'I've lost my wife…and I've lost the person I care for most all at the same time. I can't ask for her forgiveness nor can I ask for a second chance. Perhaps one day I'll be able to get it…'_ "

Ayame caught the hiccup in her throat.

"When she wrote that to me and even sent me one of his letters, I wanted so badly to believe…"

She wiped a tear away.

"Lady Ayame, if I may be so bold." Mura started.

The noblewoman nodded.

"You've come so far in our short time together. I've watched you grow into a beautiful, confident young woman who doesn't need someone to save her."

"There's a however coming..."

"Captain Kuchiki will always be your most trusted friend, regardless of your courtship or not. In the few weeks we've been here, I've seen the spark reunite between you two."

Mura laughed to herself.

"Captain Kuchiki's grandfather Master Ginrei even noticed the subtle relaxing change when the captain is around you. So to answer your question my lady, yes, I truly believe we can trust them."

Ayame gave a sigh of relief.

"I see you trust the substitute the most though."

"Rukia tells me that in the three years he's come here, Ichigo Kurosaki has done more change here in the Soul Society than anyone ever has. He's fought in inner hollow and won, lost his powers, and taken Fullbringer only to lose that. When grandfather had the captains give him his powers back, he became that much stronger."

Shining emerald eyes faced the old maid.

"He knows because he has experienced it himself."

"I see." Mura murmured with wide eyes.

The small carriage came to a stop and the two ladies exited. The two journeyed down long corridors and through door to finally enter the head captains' door. Ayame moved to sit in the chair in front of her grandfather, Mura to her right.

"I hope I have not interrupted any of our studies." The head captain started.

"No sir. Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were visiting for a brief period.

The head captain hummed before responding.

"Brief is a strong word for those three." He opened his eyes. "It wouldn't happen to have been about your courtship with Captain Kuchiki would it?"

Ayame sighed with a small smile.

"The gossip here is worse than at the academy."

Mura quietly laughed behind her.

Ayame then told her grandfather what had transpired earlier and what she was dealing with.

He was silent a moment before answering.

"I can assure you my child that central forty-six shall not interfere again. You are free to continue what was not permitted those fifty years ago."

"Is it wise to think it will be that easy?"

The head captain laughed his booming laugh before facing his granddaughter.

"I have already spoken with Captain Kuchiki."

He stood leaning against his cane.

"As for our new enemy, I shall be taking special considerations in your protections."

Ayame and Mura shared a look.

"Special considerations grandfather?"

"We will discuss this when the time comes. For now, would you join me for tea with Lord Ginrei?" He asked, extending his arm.

Ayame's smile brightened as she took his arm.

"That sounds wonderful."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ginrei Kuchiki laughed, tea almost shot from his nose at the tale Ayame and her grandfather shared.

"So the boy finally did something huh?"

The head captain hummed into his tea while Ayame giggled into hers.

"Yes, but I'm quite unsure about what to do about everyone else."

Ginrei raised a brow.

"I'm sure we can easily have them but out of your affairs."

A soft knock had the three facing the door to find the subject of their discussion enter, only to stop upon seeing guests in his grandfathers' study.

"Byakuya my boy come sit!" Ginrei motioned.

The squad six captain moved to sit next to Ayame, kissing her right hand before doing so.

"The head captain was just keeping me updated on everything going on." Ginrei started.

"Forgive me for being late. My lieutenant was running behind."

"Is everything alright?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I apologize for pulling you away from your squad Captain but there is much we need to discuss." The head captain said.

Three pairs of eyes shot his way.

"As thrilled as the Seireitei is about your courtship, we have many threats to it as well. Our new enemy has caused quite a ruckus and taken an interest in my granddaughter."

He cleared his throat.

"Then there is the matter of Central 46. Although it is a different council than the last, they are still determined to end what has begun."

Ayame absentmindedly took Byakuya's left hand into her right before facing her grandfather.

"What can we do?"

"Central 46 is the least of our worries. From what you've told me Head Captain, this new enemy has quite an army at his disposal." Genrei replied.

"A level one has been issued as well as squad two stealth force patrolling around the Yamamoto residence. This nuisance needs to be contained before it escalates."

He turned to face his granddaughter.

"For now we shall continue about our everyday lives until this enemy attacks again. There is nothing more to do until then."

A soft clearing of her throat had Mura speaking.

"Forgive my interruptions my lords but Lady Ayame is on a schedule she must maintain and her afternoon walk is due."

"The rain's stopped?" Ayame asked blinking.

The noblewoman stood, adjusting her kimono, bowing to the men before her.

"If I may, I wish to accompany you." Byakuya offered.

Ayame smiled.

"You grace me once again with your presence Captain."

Byakuya tucked her arm under his and the two were off.

"My lords." Mura bowed with a smile, following after them.

Genrei turned to his close friend.

"I can assume there is more to the Central 46 story than that old friend."

The head captain opened his eyes slowly, clutching his cane tight.

"Much more Genrei…much more."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayame held up her hand to catch a water drop from a leaf on her fingertip before crouching down to place the drop onto a flower petal.

"You're going to ruin your kimono."

Smiling, she looked up to find her companion beside her, hand outstretched to her.

"I believe you tried that line when I was a child as well." She replied, taking his hand.

He tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"As long as I don't have to carry you inside…"

She tucked her arm under his and allowed him to lead on.

"I do hope I can still speak freely with you now that you're a captain."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Ayame grinned widely.

"My my my, you're becoming a rebellious teen again…"

She dared a glance up at him through her lashes.

"….or is it someone's influence…someone not of our world?"

He froze mid step only to catch himself and continue on.

"What does that ignorant substitute soul reaper have to do with you speaking freely Ayame?"

"Firstly my question concerns him. Secondly don't you dare be jealous of that poor boy! From what I understand you've beat him to a pulp plenty of times."

She gestured for the two of them to sit, Mura keeping her distance on the walkway outside of the house.

"Rukia and I were discussing that I could go to the human world to be out of the way…"

"No."

She met his gaze, her brow furrowed.

"I know the human world is very different from ours but what other options do we have?"

He narrowed his gaze to match hers.

"You're perfectly safe here."

"Oh? And you're going to stay by my side twenty-four-seven, every waking moment, abandoning your duties as a captain to protect a mere noblewoman?" She asked, a delicate brow high.

He sighed.

"You're every bit as stubborn now as you were when you were a child."

She returned his sigh with one of her own, laying her head against his shoulder.

"And yet you're willing to court me still."

"I had believed the feelings were still mutual."

She quickly leaned up, eyes wide.

"Byakuya…"

"My feeling for you will never change Ayame. And you know what my intentions are because they've never changed."

He caressed the side of her face with his palm.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you're correct that I can't always guard you."

He glanced away, the tips of his ears a light pink.

"If you wish to visit the human world, I really don't have a say in the matter."

Ayame smiled, turning his face so their gazes could meet.

"Of course you do Beya, you're going to be my husband right?"

To answer her question, he merely leaned down to capture her lips.

Mura smiled, turning away to find Falkina behind her in child form.

"Have you discovered something?" Mura asked.

"We have…"

Falkina opened her eyes to show gold-red pupils.

"But it isn't good at all."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The redhead blinked, turning from the window to face his teacher.

"What?"

The bell rang, students laughing amongst themselves, began to leave.

Misato Ochi sighed, placing the book on her desk.

"Ichigo."

The teen turned to his teacher unfazed.

"I know your grades have improved and you aren't fighting as much as you used to. Hell, you're almost a model student…but you know you can always talk one-on-one if something's bothering you."

He was silent a moment before answering.

"It's nothing serious teach. Just got some…family issues going on."

Misato had known Ichigo since he was a kid so she thought carefully before answering.

"Your father being an idiot again?"

Ichigo caught Rukia's eye at the entrance of the class, an idea in his head.

"A cousin of mine has some issues at her school. Dad's trying to get her transferred."

He gave her a smile and headed out.

"Thanks teach."

Misato let a small smile come to her face. Perhaps the boy was gonna be alright after all.

0-0-0-0-0

"You want to do what now?" Uryu asked.

"We know that someone is after Ayame and so far that's all we know. Whoever it is is going to keep attacking as long a she's in the Seireitei. So what if we brought her here to the human world?" Ichigo explained.

"I know there was talk of it but I highly doubt the head captain would allow it." Rukia replied.

"And besides how is hiding a very powerful noblewoman in our world going to help?" Uryu carried on.

"Hey it was just an idea!" Ichigo shot back.

"A very good one in all honesty."

The small group whirled around to find Captain Hitsuguya and his lieutenant Rangiku, in their respective gigais, behind them.

"The head captain sent us to get you. Apparently Lady Ayame has the same idea as Ichigo and she's persuaded him to at least give it a shot." Rangiku shrugged. "I don't see any problems."

"None of us do. Unfortunately it would put Karakura Town at risk should she be discovered here." Toushiro mentioned.

"She won't be." Ichigo stated.

Ice blue eyes met ember brown.

"That's for the captain to decide."

0-0-0-0-0

Mura sighed in annoyance and walked slowly to where the young couple sat, briefly sharing small talk.

"Lord Kuchiki, Lady Ayame…"

The two broke eye contact to face her.

"Forgive my interruption but a message has come from squadron patrols."

"Good or bad Mura?" Ayame asked.

"I'm afraid bad milady. Several had been rushed to squad four barracks and many are missing."

The couple stood.

"Send a message for Renji to meet me at Squad One." Byakuya stated.

"I'm going to take Falkina to Squad Four to help."

Byakuya laid a kiss to her temple before quickly shunpooing away.

"This is a bad sign milady." Mura noted, looking up at the sky.

Ayame followed her gaze to the crystal blue sky, not a cloud in the skies.

But she knew better: Mura's sense of weather change was unmatched.

"Falkina and Cerbrenaru have both found discoveries regarding your attacker."

"For now we're needed to help heal. I'll ask after the wounded are treated."

The two then shunpoed away to Squad Two.

0-0-0-0-0

"After the attack on the group in Area Fifty-Seven, Area Seventy-One and Forty-Three were attacked as well. So far minor damage to the areas but many are wounded and more are missing. Everyone has been given the retreat and all squads have been banned to their barracks for a head count until further notice." Soi Fon explained.

"The lieutenants have been placed in charge of that to keep anyone from leaving." Unohana added.

"Well this is quite a predicament: those areas are small and run by some of the lesser houses. Someone's obviously trying to start something." Shunsei noted.

"It would make more sense to attack a noble house or even a squad. This is turning out to be an unending puzzle." Joshiro noted.

"It defiantly doesn't cause too much attention but just enough to get ours." Shinji added.

"Agreed, this is indeed a very unnerving situation." Unohana added.

"Where is my granddaughter?" The head captain asked.

"In Squad Four barracks helping treat the wounded. She and her zanpakutou are making wonderful medics." Unohana hinted.

Yamamoto hummed.

"Is there something that pips your interest Head Captain?" Kensei asked.

A knock had the captains' council facing the door that opened to allow Ichigo Kurosaki to enter, followed by Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Shinji grinned.

"Well, this outta be interesting…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to offer up an idea." Ichigo started.

"Don't you know that this is a private meeting you idiot?" Kensei replied.

"It's about Ayame."

Those words had everyone turning their full attention on the substitute soul reaper.

"I know it's not my place to say anything but Lady Ayame needs a place of protection. Hiding her here in the Seireitei is obviously causing damage."

He placed a hand to his chest.

"Allow me to escort me to my world and keep her there until the person responsible is caught."

"I'm to say you two agree Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's not the worst of plans Head Captain. But I would need time, a few days perhaps, to make a gigai for the lady." Kisuke replied.

"Having her blend in at Ichigo's school shouldn't be too hard. The humans wouldn't be a problems either." Yoruichi added.

All eyes shot to the Head Captain who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Very well then: until our enemy is revealed and his intentions known, Lady Ayame Yamamoto shall be sent to the human world under the protection of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hard ember eyes opened to look at Ichigo.

"So it is done."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Lady Ayame, is there any way we can get a hold of a few more heals in area 43?" A soul reaper asked.

The noblewoman looked up from the clipboard in her hands.

"I'm afraid that's not my call to make. You'll have to wait for Lieutenant Isane to finish her surgery to ask."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lady Ayame, you're needed in room 87 for a stitch-up." Another soup reaper reported.

Ayame sighed, handing the clipboard to the soul reaper beside her before heading to the room requested. Making sure her hair hadn't fallen from the bun she'd secured it in earlier, she entered the room, only to have her heart hurt at the sight of a small boy laying on the table asleep with a piece of wood sticking out of his leg. He couldn't have been older than eight.

"My lady, I apologize for removing you from where you were but I needed you and your zanpakutou." Isane started.

"How can we be of help?" Ayame whispered.

"The wood had embedded itself deep in the muscle tissue of his calf. I'd like to save the leg but if I can't remove it quickly, he'll lose it."

A soft glow filled the room as Falkina materialized next to her mistress.

"Have you tried to remove chunks yet?"

Isane shook her head.

"It might be too deep to risk."

Falkina glanced at Ayame who nodded.

"My flame can easily burn quite a bit away and I can cauterize the wound before you try to remove the rest." Falkina offered.

"I can stand by with healing if you don't mind digging." Ayame added.

Isane nodded and the three set to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later had Captain Unohana finding Ayame on the top of her barracks roof, Falkina standing behind her. The zanpakutou turned sad eyes to the captain before disappearing back into her sword, which rested in dagger form, in her mistress' lap.

"Isane told me you save a young boys' life today."

"….did Isane also tell you he'll never walk properly again? That I lost nine other lives on the table, many more still wanting Falkina to heal them?"

Water filled, shining emerald green eyes whipped around to face her as she stood.

"All because some crazy lunatic wants me dead?"

Ayame gripped Falkina tight in her hand.

"Such nonsense, such unneeded bloodshed for one stupid girl…"

Captain Unohana frowned before taking a step forward.

"You remind me so much of your mother: always wanting to save everyone, wanting only for peace. A decent fighter…but a strong healer…"

Unohana made eye contact with Ayame.

"But through all that, she still understood the sacrifices that needed to be made to find the answer. My dear phoenix…"

She took the shaking woman into her arms.

"You are indeed your mother's daughter."

Ayame tried to contain her tears as she whispered, "A child Aunt Retsu, only eight, will never run again. What kind of monster destroys an orphanage and slaughters children?"

Retsu Unohana only held her goddaughter, knowing that nine little bodies would soon be laid to rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A small spike of reitsu filled the air as many turned to face where the energy had come from.

"What was that?" Orihime asked.

"That felt like Lady Ayame!" Uryu exclaimed.

Several soul reapers shunpoed away, Ichigo included.

"We should go as well." Chad noted.

The three nodded and headed off.

Meanwhile, the soul reapers had arrived to find Captain Unohana standing a few feet away from a very large swirling fire.

"Captain Unohana!" Soi Fung called out.

She angled her head to see the small group with a smile.

"Oh, hello everyone."

"Are you alright Captain?" Ukitake asked.

"Are we having a bonfire? I didn't bring any alcohol." Shunsei added, to which Nanao hit him across the back of his head.

"H-hey, Lady Ayame's in there!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The silhouette of a boy appeared for only a brief second before disappearing in the flames once more.

"Well it seems as if something's upset her for her spiritual pressure to transform into flames." Yoruichi mentioned.

"Isane informed me Ayame had a few patients that didn't make it through her operations, many of them children. Our little phoenix confirmed it." Retsu explained.

"That makes sense: with all this chaos going on, her emotions are going haywire. There's no way any of us can get through those flames." Ichigo noted.

"Anyone have an idea on how to contact her zanpakutou?" Komamura asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Byakuya can handle it." Yoruichi said.

"What about the flames?" Uryu asked.

The silent captain of squad six merely began walking forward.

"H-hey wait a second!" Ichigo started.

"Relax Ichigo, Ayame won't hurt him." Yoruichi added.

The small group watched as the nobleman let a small sliver of his white spiritual power free before easily traversing through the bright red wall of flames.

He looked around before resting his gaze on the young woman before him. Ayame sat on the floor, dressed in a standard soul reaper uniform with a white lab coat over it, her knees tucked up against her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, and head on top. He could hear her sniffles and hiccups she tried to hide.

"Aya…"

She froze, looking up at him with shining emerald eyes.

"Byakuya…how did you…"

He walked over to kneel in front of her.

"Captain Unohana informed us of what happened. I came to check on you. You know your flames would never hurt me."

She gave a small laugh.

"You sure are cocky…" She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "…I couldn't save them…even with Falkina's help I failed."

Byakuya wrapped an arm around her, laying a kiss to the top of her head. She clutched his captains' haori in her hands.

"I don't know what else to do. I feel so useless."

He tipped her chin up, his heart hurting for her.

"You'll never be useless Aya."

Her spiritual pressure began to disappear as he laid his lips on hers. Pulling away slowly, he then held her to him to allow her to cry so no one could see.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"All damaged areas have been secured and assessed. The squad lockdown has been removed and security has been placed at level three." Soi Fung explained.

"Level three eh? Well better to be safe than sorry I guess." Shunsei said.

"How is Ayame doing Byakuya?" Ukitake asked.

"She's in shock now that she's levelheaded. She's resting in one of the rooms in the recovery sector." The captain responded.

"Has anyone told her when she's to journey to the human world?" Komamura asked.

Silence was his response, many unsure whether or not to answer.

"I already have a strong feeling she knows." Kensei stated.

"It was actually her idea to begin with. Even if we did tell her, she was willing to go regardless." Byakuya replied.

"Very well then: we shall start to prepare Lady Ayame to be send to the human world. Dismissed!" Head Captain Yamamoto declared.

Many captains began to head in separate directions. Shinji and Kensei journeyed to Squad Four, Rose trailing behind in silence.

"Well this is quite a predicament." Shinji stated.

"I still think this is a bad idea. We can't protect her there." Kensei noted.

"Unfortunately it's not our decision to make. She'll do whatever she wants regardless of our council."

"Maybe it's a good thing Hiyori and the others are there. We'll be able to keep a good update on her thanks to Lisa." Rose finally stated.

"What exactly will I be doing?"

The three looked to see said woman turn the corner, adjusting her glasses.

"Now that we're all here, shall we?" Hachi asked, coming up behind her.

The group of Visored entered the room to find the subject of their discussion sitting in a bed, looking out the window. Mura gave them a soft smile before retreating to the corner of the room.

"My lady." Shinji stated the group bowing.

The young noblewoman turned with a soft smile of her own.

"I'm glad you all could come. I apologize for pulling you all away from your duties."

"Is everything alright?" Lisa asked.

"It's been decided that I'll be heading to the human world for protection. It was probably for the best." Ayame responded.

"It seems to be the wisest choice." Hachi noted.

"If that's what you want Lady Ayame, we'll back you up." Hiyori said.

A soft knock at the door had heads turning and Mura moving to open the door, allowing Ichigo to enter.

"Ichigo, long time no see." Shinji said.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting but I got your butterfly my lady." Ichigo responded as the small insect on his shoulder flew over to the noblewoman before disappearing out the window.

"Nope, just getting started!" Mashiro chirped.

"As you all know, the circumstances have become quite troublesome but with me going to the human world hopefully things will calm down." Ayame sighed. "Any news on our mystery enemy?"

"None yet but we'll keep a lookout." Love responded.

"We'll find the culprit. He'll have to show up soon." Lisa added.

"Do you think it could be someone you know Ayame?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't have anyone close other than Byakuya as a child and no one really at the academy other than Mura. None of the suitors I turned down have any real power as a shinigami either."

"Well trying to abduct you wasn't the smartest idea. Even if it were possible, your zanpakutou could easily find you: no barrier can block you from them." Rose stated.

"Very true. Only Mr. Hacchi knows extensive barriers."

The man stated gave her a smile before taking a sip of his tea.

"So what did you find on your end Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"We can easily enroll her at my school and dad's cool with her bunking at our place. Kisuke's working on her gigai as we speak." The redhead replied.

"Thank you again Ichigo." Ayame noted.

Ichigo gave her a thumbs up as another knock at the door sounded. Mura opened the door to reveal Byakuya and Rukia with Renji in tow.

"Well guess that's our cue to leave. See you soon Aya." Hiyori said.

One by one the visored said their goodbyes and left. Kensei was the last to leave, and if looks could kill the captain of squad six would've been six feet under.

"We brought you lunch Ayame." Rukia stated, placing the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Woah what's with Captain Muguruma?" Renji asked, sitting in a chair.

Questioning looks were sent his way, only to dart to Ayame upon hearing her laughter.

"Kensei was very much the big brother I didn't have. He didn't take too kindly to my heart being crushing because of Central 46."

"Yes he blames you captain?" Renji asked.

"Being a noble house has it's downsides as well." He placed his gaze on Ayame. "At any rate, I came to see how you were doing and to let you know your departure is in three days."

"Three days?" I really don't need that long but very well."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How is everyone else?"

Mura chose that moment to motion for the other three soul reapers to follow her outside for privacy.

"How is she Mura?" Rukia asked.

"Still a little shook up but nothing sleep won't fix."

"Anything we can do to help?" Renji asked.

"You help find that bastard that made her cry Lieutenant Abarai. Now off you go, you lieutenants have work to do."

Said people left, leaving Mura and Ichigo.

"You watch her close Ichigo. I feel trouble coming."

"I will."

"I mean it."

The two stared each other down before the teen nodded.

"They are not ready mo matter what the lady thinks. It is still to fresh on their minds even after allowing the Visored back into the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. They need more time."

She turned to look up at the sky.

"We can't stop it forever but we can still try to postpone it for just a bit longer."

"And if we can't?"

"Simple: you'll have to be there when it comes. You know that better than anyone here."

Ichigo sighed, scratching at the back of his head.

"Well there goes my junior year of high school…"

Mura laughed to that.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Are you sure I don't need to take anything?" Ayame asked.

"There's no need: Orihime is working on getting your school uniforms, Uryu is setting up your classes, and Rangiku and I will take you out to get whatever you need while you're there." Yoruichi explained.

"Several of us will be coming and going to make sure nothing goes wrong my lady. Plenty of us have been to the human world so you have nothing to fear." Captain Hitsuguya noted.

The head captain took a step forward as the large group bowed in respect.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

The teen met the captain's fiery gaze.

"Protect my precious one just as you have protected your home."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo then glanced down at Ayame with a small smile.

"Ready?"

Ayame reciprocated his smile with a nod and the two were off, followed by Yoruichi. Once the gate was closed, the head captain turned to the group.

"What is it?"

"It seems as if our enemy has returned." Soi Fong started.

"Find him: all squads are mobile."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone began to head out, the captain turning to find the squad six captain with his zanpakutou spirit.

"I know my granddaughter's zanpakutou roams free: find him and bring him to me. I have much to discuss with him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo allowed Ayame to look around for a moment while he called to check in with Orihime.

"We'll see you guys in the morning?"

" _ **No problem, see you then!"**_ Orihime replied.

Ichigo hung up and faced the silent woman next to him.

"Should we go ahead and get her into her gigai?"

"No, let her get use to all this first. A good night's sleep and we'll go from there." Yoruichi replied.

"It almost looks like home..minus the smells anyways." Ayame stated walking up.

"It'll pass don't worry. I hope you don't mind staying at my place. We have a spare room but it's kinda small."

"I can manage. I thank you again for all of this, both of you."

"It's getting late. Once we're at your place Ichigo I'll leave it to you." Yoruichi said.

 **(A few hours later)**

"I have to warn you Lady Ayame my family gets a little weird." Ichigo noted, opening the door.

Ayame watched in shock as an older man came flying fist first at Ichigo's head, only for the teen to flip him and pin him down.

"Weird is an understatement."

Ayame faced the speaker to find a young girl of maybe twelve or thirteen and another with dirty blonde hair beside her of the same age.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'm Karin and this is my twin sister Yuzu."

"Hello!" Yuzu chirped with a wave.

"The idiot my brother is currently sitting on is our father."

"…Isshin?"

The siblings looked at Ayame in confusion while their father stood with a soft smile.

"Hello my lady, it's been awhile."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait I'm confused. How do you know Lady Ayame?" Ichigo asked.

"Her father Akinori Yamamoto, the son of the head captain, and I went to the academy together. The two of us were very close friends. I was there when the Little Lady was born."

Ayame took a sip of her tea and set it down.

"I'm sure you're aware of my parents' deaths then."

Isshin looked down at his hands in shame.

"I didn't get word until your mother passed."

"It's alright Captain Kurosaki. They both died in the line of duty…" It was her turn to look down at her tea. "My condolences for your loss as well: Masaki was a wonderful person and you have a beautiful family."

"Dad hasn't been a captain in a very long time…" Karin narrowed her gaze. "…how old are you exactly?"

"Karin! That's incredibly rude!" Yuzu countered.

Ayame let small laughter fill the air.

"It's alright Yuzu. In the soul society, we don't age like you humans go. Right now you could say I'm a little older than Ichigo."

Isshin cleared his throat.

"Well now that that's settled, I'd like to go over what we need for you to do my lady and you three as well."

The four nodded.

"Our story is that Ayame is your cousin we're taking for the time being. Until she can get used to our world, Ayame had been in a private school. As long as we're on the same page this should work."

He turned to Ayame.

"Uryu has made sure you're in all classes with him, Chad, Orihime, or Ichigo. I want you to try to stay close to one of them at all times just in case. Also, I need to see your daggers."

The noblewoman sighed and removed her weapons from her arm sheaths. Isshin looked them over before handing them back with a nod.

"While you're in your gigai it should keep them hidden. You're goal is to not reveal your spiritual pressure at all costs."

"If need be, I can call Hacchi to place a barrier around me or get me a suppressor like Kenpachi." Ayame replied.

"Orihime will be over in the morning with your uniform. For now let's all get some sleep." Ichigo stated, gesturing for Ayame to follow.

The two were silent as Ichigo led her up the stairs and opened the door to the spare bedroom. Yuzu and Karin had done a good job of setting it up to look much like his room, minus the cluttered desk.

"Thank you Ichigo."

The teen blinked, looking down at the woman.

"What for?"

"You haven't known me very long yet you're helping keep me safe…and for helping the Soul Society see things can change."

Ichigo blushed a bright red.

"W-well if you need anything just holler. I'm in the room to your left and the girls are across from you."

The teen then left leaving the noblewoman to take in her surroundings. Closing her eyes, she let out a small breath.

"Alright Falkina I'm alone. What's your news?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Do you sense him yet?"

Senbonzakura turned his gaze to his master.

"Cerbrenaru isn't an easy zanpakutou to find. Normally I would just call for him…but that's no guarantee he'll answer."

"Don't tell me we need a dog whistle."

"As a wolf, I find that very offensive."

The two turned to find the object of their talk sitting on the ledge of a building, a long thing cigarette perched between his lips. The wolf spirit took a long drag before tossing it and standing, letting the smoke free between his teeth-filled smile.

"To what do I finally owe the pleasure of meeting you…Captain Kuchiki?"

"The Head Captain has sent me to find you. There are some questions he'd liked answered." Byakuya stated.

"Keh, the old man wants answers? Alright then…" He slid his hands into his jean pockets. "Lead the way."

Byakuya glanced at his zanpakutou, who nodded, and the three were off.

"I did not think you would come. Your patience for being summoned is…very slim…" Senbonzakura carefully stated.

"My mistress is safe, for now, and everyone's out searching for the enemy. I believe I can spare a few minutes."

Cerbrenaru assessed Byakuya for a moment before facing his spirit counterpart.

"I can see how you two make two halves of a whole: you're polar opposites."

"So we've learned." Byakuya stated.

The trio entered the head captain's office to find him with Byakuya's grandfather.

"I apologize you've been forced to come here Cerbrenaru. But we cannot have another rogue zanpakutou just roaming the Seireitei. Perhaps you've acquired more evidence about our enemy?" The head captain started.

The death wolf seemed to think it over before responded.

"I've dispatched several zanpakutou, including Captain Kuchikis', to different locations that have been attacked to see if anyone could recognize the spiritual pressure left behind. Unfortunately that was useless. However, Captain Kurotsuchi and Ashisogi Jizō have found a way to tract the insects to District 87 but once in the district, all spiritual pressure completely disappears." Cerbrenaru explained.

"District 87 has several lesser houses, many who had sons that came to court Ayame." Byakuya noted.

The head captain hummed while Ginrei stroked his head.

"Seems to me like this could be the start of a large rebellion. With Central 46 allowing two noble houses to possibly join, it changes that rules on ones that were previously set in stone." Ginrei stated, facing his grandson. "Sounds like all investigation should turn that way yet I feel like we're missing something: it's too easy."

"I've come to the same conclusion as well." Cerbrenaru added, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Whatever or whoever this is has caused quite an annoyance."

"I agree: until this person is found I would like to suggest an alliance with you and yours." The head captain stated.

The death wolf's ears pricked forward.

"Oh? And just what exactly did you have in mind?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

And all eyes were on the new student in full interest.

Ichigo held his breath in anticipation as Ayame bowed to the class and began her introduction.

"Good morning, my name is Ayame Kurosaki, a transfer student from a private school just north of here. I'm very pleased to meet you all."

She gave the class a smile and moved to sit in the empty seat next to Ichigo. As class began, the redhead let out a calming sigh of relief.

 _'Don't look so upset. I think everything is going well._ " Ayame wrote down, pushing the note against his hand.

Ichigo glanced to look at her fully.

Ayame had borrowed one of Orihime's uniforms and actually was blending in just fine. She'd left her hair down, having pulled just enough back to be held by a beautiful gold butterfly barrette.

 _'So far so good. Just keep to the plan._ ' Ichigo wrote back.

The next two classes had Ayame going with Orihime and Kiego flopped down next to him with a grin.

"Don't tell us you've been hiding a sister on us!"

"Don't be an idiot. She's my cousin from my dad's side."

"A really pretty cousin." Mizuiro added.

"Don't lie, the girl is gorgeous! I'm so jealous!" Chizuru squealed.

"You've never mentioned your cousin before." Tatsuki noted.

The redhead shrugged.

"What's there to say? She's having family issues so she's handing with us for awhile."

Tatsuki crossed her arms but dropped the subject as class began.

 **(At lunch, a few hours later)**

"You seemed bothered Ichigo." Uryu noted.

"It's hard to keep this from my friends, knowing that they can at least feel spiritual pressure now."

He gave a sigh of frustration.

"Thankfully they can't see like Yuzu or Karin can."

"Keeping your friends from this truth will spare their lives. I don't wish for innocents to be harmed because of me." Ayame said.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Things will mellow out once Ayame gets used to the system here." Orihime added.

Chad merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Hopefully everyone is having better luck on their end." Ichigo stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The room filled with captains, vice captains, and zanpakutou spirits alike. Cerbrenaru and Falkina stood at the end, facing the head captain.

"This meeting is to confirm that our alliance is at an agreement: soul reapers and spirits shall work together just as before until our foe has been apprehended. All reports will be made to Cerbrenaru or myself." The head captain started.

A clear, harmonious "Sir!" filled the air.

The head captain then faced the spirits before him.

"Now let us all get familiar with our stories."

"Captain Kurotsuchi and Ashisotchi Jizō have found District 87 to be the source of our insect problem. But we believe that it is merely the distraction point for the true base. As far as we know, there is definitely a lesser house wishing to start a rebellion." Cerbrenaru started.

He let that news soak in before he finished.

"The question remains: which one?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ayame sighed, looking out the window.

Almost a week had passed and there was still no response from the enemy. Although Cerbrenaru and Falkina kept her updated, every lead went to a dead-end.

"Ayame?"

She turned to face Orihime, who sat across from her.

"Is everything alright? You suddenly stopped painting."

The young woman blinked, glancing at the brush in her hand, before looking back at the girl in front of her.

"Oh sorry. I guess I zoned out."

The orangette gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright. Did you finish your portrait?"

Ayame nodded, setting the brush down as the busty girl walked around to look at the painting, eyes widening.

"It's not my best because your art supplies are different than mine but I believe I've done it justice."

Orihime could easily tell it was Yoruichi, only she was dressed in a soft cream kimono with blue swirls and a dark blue obi, held by a golden rope. Her hair was up in her signature ponytail with a light blue flower behind her ear, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh wow, she's so gorgeous!" Chizuru noted, sliding her chair over.

"Is that an anime character from a show?" Kazuko, another student, asked.

"She's actually a very close family friend who helped raise me when I was younger." Ayame replied.

"She's got a wicked feline look about her. Are you sure she isn't cosplaying?" Another student asked.

Orihime smiled as Chizuru was quick to defend Ayames' painting to which the noblewoman shared her bright laughter with the class. Even the art teacher had journeyed over to compliment the painting. Questions started flying about how she managed to make it look so lifelike and what she did to make her colors blend so perfectly. The orangette caught the noblewomans' gaze and the two shared bright smiles. This was definitely what they needed to brighten their day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo watched from the shade of the tree as Ayame and his human friends shared a picnic underneath a large oak tree. Rukia leaned against the tree next to him, a smile on her face.

"She seems to be doing well don't you think?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked down at the short girl before turning back to the group.

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"That's a good thing." She frowned. "You act as if something is bothering you."

"It's too easy Rukia. I keep waiting for an explosion or a scream…as if this is an illusion."

She sighed.

"Please don't jinx us!"

Soft neighing had the entire field turning to see a faded black carriage pull up on the sidewalk, pulled by four caramel brown horses. They watched as a tall figure stepped out, adjusting the tie at his neck. Jaws dropped, all for different reasons.

"B-big brother?!" Rukia exclaimed.

Byakuya merely walked past his sister, over to Ayame to give a half bow before her.

"Forgive my intrusion but it's time to head back."

"Who's talk, dark haired, and handsome?" Chizuru asked.

Ayame smiled, accepting the out-stretched hand before her.

"My fiancé."

The group of girls surrounding giggled while many of the boys groaned defeat in unison. Ichigo and Rukia took the minute to walk over, thinking of what exactly to say.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo blurted out.

"There's been a change in plans." Byakuya stated.

"A change?" Rukia asked.

"Hey check out the clouds!" A student called out.

The small group did just that to see the skies begin to darken.

"Those aren't clouds, they're bugs!" Uryu exclaimed.

Students began to scatter in terror while the small group crowded around Ayame, Ichigo and Byakuya leaving their gigais.

"How did they find us?" Ayame asked.

"Ichigo now would be a good time to explain." Tatsuki stated.

"Not a good time!" Keigo replied, squishing a bug beneath his shoe.

"Dammit, there's too many!" Ichigo stated.

The small group continued to slash through while Orihime protected the regular humans.

"We need to get them to safety. Orihime, can you do that please?" Ayame asked.

The orangette nodded and was easily able to move the group between buildings. Ayame calmly moved to stand between Byakuya and Ichigo despite the later's protests.

She looked up at the swarm un-amused.

"You tell your master if he wants me…"

A flash of fire filled the air.

"I'll be waiting for him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The man watched his bugs be obliterated all with a smile on his face.

"I believe she received your invitation."

He grinned, turning to his computer to type a few more things before standing. He then walked over to a small hive of bee-looking bugs. Letting one land on his finger, he grinned.

"Begin phase two."

The bug then flew away out the window nearby.

"Come Buza, we have much work to do."

"Of course master."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Holy shit that was amazing!" Kiego stated.

"So that's what you've been hiding." Tatsuki concluded.

"It's not like I really wanted to okay?" Ichigo shot back.

Ayame laid a soft hand to the substitute soul reapers' shoulder before facing his human friends.

"Please do not blame Ichigo: it was purely my doing."

"Does this have anything to do with the other side?" Mizuiro asked.

Ayame glanced at Byakuya who merely stated, "There's no point in hiding it now."

With a smile, Ayame was enveloped in a circle of fire, disappearing as quickly as it came to reveal her in a soft pink kimono with a plum obi, decorated with dark pink flowers. A small flower clip pushed a few bangs away from the right side of her face. The human group looked on in awe as she adjusted the two daggers against her forearms before looking up with a smile.

"Oh wow! You're even more gorgeous!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"W-wait a second you can see her!" Ichigo asked.

"Lady Ayame's spiritual pressure is probably the cause of that." Uryu noted.

"That's correct: even if I were to try to conceal it, even humans with a weak sense can still detect me." Ayame explained.

"But why pretend to be someone else?' Tatsuki asked.

"The less you know, the safer you'll be." Rukia said.

"Perhaps it's time to go." Byakuya said.

The group watched as a door emerged from thin air.

"You'll have to come visit soon." Chizuru stated.

"Perhaps I can after we solve my problem." Ayame responded.

"Ichigo."

The redhead turned to face Tatsuki.

"Whatever's going on, stay safe."

He laid a hand on top of her head before facing Ayame.

"Lady Ayame is a very close friend. Even though we haven't known each other very long, she knows things that I haven't discovered or even learned about myself."

He grinned down at her.

"That's why I gotta protect her."

Tatsuki sighed.

"Idiot…just come home safe."

With a wave goodbye, the small group vanished behind closed doors.

"You guys aren't going?" Keigo asked.

"We'll go when they call." Uryu replied.

"We'll only be in the way." Chad added.

"Besides Lady Ayame can take care of herself." Orihime finished.

"Why do you sat that?" Kiego asked.

Orihime looked up to the sky with a bright smile.

"She's one of the strongest soul reapers I know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The doors shut behind them, vanishing into thin air.

"I'm sorry about that Ayame." Ichigo said, scratching at the back of his head.

"It's alright Ichigo, no harm done. I'm just glad your friends are okay."

"So big brother what had changed our plans?" Rukia asked.

"The past few days we've had several minor houses come forward with information."

"Information?"

"Whether or not it's information or rumors has yet to be confirmed."

"Captain!"

The group shifted their gazes to see Renji jogging towards them, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsei Kyoraku trailing behind him.

"Ah, I thought that was you Little Lady." Shunsei stated.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing to worry about. Just coming to get Byakuya." Jushiro replied.

"I'll return to my room then. Ichigo, mind escorting me?" Ayame asked.

The two small groups separated, each going their own way. The lone pair was silent as they journeyed to squad one's barracks.

"How are you doing through all this?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm getting rather tired of this waiting. I just want this to end."

The two entered her private quarters to find a bouquet of wildflowers sitting on the table.

"They're so beautiful." Ayame stated, moving to pick up the small vase.

"Wait a second Ayame." Ichigo started.

But she already had the vase to her nose, taking a small smell. The vase dropped from her hands, shattering into pieces as the teen caught the noblewoman before she hit the ground.

"Ayame!"

The teen then noticed as a small bee flew from the shattered vase and out the open window.

"….Ichigo…what…"

"It's okay Ayame, I got you."

A golden hell butterfly then shot out the window as Ayame cried out in pain.

"Somebody, help us!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He stood, watching as Captain Unohana herself started running more tests, Isane barking out orders to medical people nearby.

"It's not your fault Ichigo." Rukia tried again.

The teen next to her stood silent, eyes never leaving the young woman on the bed.

"It's amazing someone was even able to enter her room to begin." Jushiro noted.

"None of the guards had anyone come by unless it was a shift change." Renji added.

"My my what an interesting poison our princess has required."

The small group turned to see Miyori Kurosuchi holding up a vial of purple-orange liquid to the light.

"Have you seen it before?" Soi Fung questioned.

"It's not attacking any organs or blood…nor muscles or bones…"

Miyori turned his gaze to the group with a blink.

"No…quite fascinating indeed…"

"Then what the hell is it attacking?"

"A wall."

Gazes flashed to the Head Captain.

"A wall?" Renji started.

"It's a wall holding in something that hasn't been spoken of since Ayame was a child." Byakuya started.

"It's a hollow."

Ichigo faced the crowd, his expression grave.

"Lady Ayame has a inner hollow…just like me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A captain's meeting had been called, along with lieutenants standing in the background. Ichigo, expression still grim, stood at the end with his gaze to the ground.

"How did you know about the hollow?" Jushiro finally started.

"The day we met. Ayame showed me that she and I were going through the same issue. We'd rarely spoken of it since but I have a feeling you all already knew."

"Her parents were killed by a hollow. You've been told of how her father died, but not of her mothers' death." Jushiro started.

"She was murdered by a hollow?" Orihime asked.

Jushiro nodded.

"The hollow that killed her father is the same on that came after her mother." Shunsei added.

"But it wasn't until it was too late that we learned the hollow's true target was in face Ayame." Shinji finished.

"B-but why Ayame? What could the hollow possibly gain from a child?" Uryu asked.

"Ayame was barely eight when the Seireitei was attacked by that monster. Her mother died protecting her daughter. The hollow managed to corner Ayame." Shunsei trailed off.

 _ **(past)**_

 _The large group of soul reapers surrounded the hollow, who merely kept its gaze on a small Ayame._

" _Are you alright Little Lady?" Shinji asked cautiously._

" _She's upset."  
_

 _"What do you mean?" Kensei asked._

 _Ayame turned teary eyes to the group._

" _She's all alone and scared, she just wants a friend…"_

 _The little princess looked up at the hollow, who growled low._

" _Can you be friends with Falkina?"_

" _Ayame, wait a second and I'll come get you." A teen Byakuya said._

 _Ayame turned to him with a smile._

" _We can play hide and seek Beya…"  
_

 _She faced the hollow, placing a hand on the hollow's face._

" _Tag, you're it."_

 _A bright light suddenly filled the air blinding all. When it disappeared, Ayame stood smiling with bright red eyes. A beautiful gold masquerade mask decorated her face. From forehead to right underneath her nose, gold shone bright. Patterns swirled on her forehead, down her nose and below her ears. A decorative pattern framed her mask for the finishing details._

"… _finally…she's mine…"_

 _The group of soul reapers tensed in their stances unsure of what had happened._

 _Ayame's red eyes and ruby painted lips suddenly went into shock as she screamed. A beautiful young girl appeared in a swirl of flames, dressed in a metal-plated halter top and flowing skirt._

" _This child is not yours to have..." The girl stated, placing a finger to Ayame's forehead. "…beg gone."_

 _The mask shattered as Ayame fell to the ground, unconscious. The redhead young girl faced the group, eyes blazing._

" _We have enchained the monster. But be warned, it will not hold forever."  
_

 _Byakuya moved forward to take the young princess into his arms._

" _You must be ready when the prison breaks."_

 _ **(present)**_

"All this time, she's been just like me. But she's never learned to control it?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course she learned. Who do you think trained us?" Kensei asked.

Shinji gave him a cocky smile.

"Lady Ayame is technically the first Visord."

The five of the human world all blinked before confusion filled the air. Mashiro giggled while Hiyori sighed in annoyance.

"After Aizen's first attempt to create hollows, you all know the Visord went into hiding. Kiskue and I were secretly assigned to keep an eye on everyone in the human world and to help if needed." Yoruichi explained.

"I thought the Visord had been considered dead?" Orihime asked.

The head captain merely coughed and several of the captains and lieutenants laughed.

"I never said it was the Head Captain that gave our assignment." Yoruichi noted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A soft knock has Falkina opening the door to find the captain of squad six waiting. She moved to the side to allow him in, giving his zanpakutou spirit a small smile as he followed in behind.

"How is she?" Senbonzakura asked.

"She is strong, our little phoenix. Cerbrenaru has been with her for awhile." Falkina stated.

"What about the hollow?"

"She is…calm yet impatient with our actions."

Falkina flashed her gaze to the silent captain sitting next to the bed.

"It is not your fault Byakuya Kuchiki."

The normally stoic captain closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Ayames' hand.

"Our enemy has gotten to us yes. But we shall beat them as we have before." Falkina let her eyes soften to keep from crying. "She need you now more than ever."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three sets of heads removed their gazes from the sky back down towards each other, different expressions on their faces.

"Your other half is quite the motivational speaker." The woman stated.

"Falkina is light, it's naturally a part of her." Ayame replied.

The woman sighed, flipping her wavy hair over one shoulder while the other hand stirred her tea.

"Well now that the emotion is gone, care to explain why you just won't let me out to destroy our enemy. It's quite obvious that no one else can." The woman explained.

"If it were possible I would and we would both get what we want. But here we are." Cerbrenaru noted.

"That's something I truly believe we all can agree on. But full control is not a factor we can allow to come into play." Ayame said.

"So what exactly do you suggest?" The woman asked.

"Allow Cerbrenaru and Falkina to keep control. When the time comes…"

The woman gave a feral grin, ruby red eyes flashing.

"Very well then, but no more cages."

Cerbrenaru narrowed his golden gaze as Ayame disappeared.

"There is much more to discuss between you and I..."

The woman's feral grin widened.

"Very well then. What exactly do you have in mind?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A knock on the door had the entire room rotate gazes to the door to find Sode no Shirayuki and Sougyo no Kotowari enter.

"Forgive us for interrupting but there's a rather large army outside the Seireitei gates." Sode started.

"When did this happen?" Jushiro asked.

"They just suddenly appeared." One of the little boys started.

"But they aren't very strong." His twin finished.

"They aren't trying to attack?" Rukia asked.

The three zanpakutou spirits shook heads and turned to find more spirits enter, ending with the death wolf himself, Cerbrenaru.

"How is she?" The head captain asked.

"The poison has been removed but she's still weak and unable to walk. Falkina's with her."

"Can we go see her?" Rangiku asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, we really don't have the time. There's kinda a giant army outside." Haineko stated.

"She will be fine. What will you have us do about the enemy?" Katen replied, glancing at Cerbrenaru.

"We will see exactly why they dare challenge the Thirteen Court Guard Squad." The head captain answered.

"Yes sir!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo watched as captains and lieutenants shunpoed away before journeying off to find Lady Ayame overlooking the Soul Society from the safety of the head captains' office. Falkina stopped brushing her hair to face the teen.

"Are they off to face our enemy?"

The redhead nodded and moved to allow Cerbrenaru to enter.

""How is she?"

Falkina glanced down at the young woman in front of her before facing her counterpart.

"I don't know how long she'll hold out. We need to end this quickly."

"Ichigo, let's go." Cerbrenaru responded.

The teen nodded and the two were off, leaving the two women alone once more. Falkina continued to brush her mistress' hair, listening for the start of the war.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The man standing before the large army of soul reapers seemed rather confident to his men. But to the captains of the soul society, the man was so nervous he was literally shaking. Whether or not he was truly the leader and mastermind behind this all was yet to be seen.

"I take it you are the one who has called for us." Soi Fong started.

"Captain Ukitake, that's one of the fathers of Lady Ayames' suitors." Rukia noticed.

The white haired captain nodded his agreement while Shunsei grinned.

"Well now there's no reason for jealousy…"

"Not helping you idiot." Lisa murmured.

Nanao sighed in agreement.

"We will not lose. It's time for the Soul Society to fall!" The man called out.

The army cheered their agreement, drawing swords in the process.

Kensei sighed, sharing a glance with Shinji, before turning eyes to the head captain.

"Such insolent children you are. You will now receive your punishment!" Yamamoto declared.

It was at that point that the two armies collided. Ichigo managed to find Rukia amist the fighting, Yoruichi not far behind.

"They aren't even trying! They almost seem animated!" Rukia called out, her and Sode freezing the soul reapers that surrounded them.

"Ichigo, go find the Head Captain! This is too easy." Yoruichi agreed, roundhouse kicking a soul reaper in the chest.

The redhead agreed shunpooing away to find the head captain and Unohana above the fighting.

"I do agree. Somehow it's not what it seems." Unohana replied.

"Head Captain Yamamoto!"

The three moved to find a very tired-looking Falkina.

"H-hey are you alright?" Ichigo asked, allowing the child-formed spirit to lean against him.

"Where's Cerbrenaru? Something's happened and I can't connect with him!"

Eyes widened as they looked around for the wolf spirit.

"I'll find him." Zangetsu said, appearing.

"What happened? Where's Ayame?" Unohana asked.

Zangetsu and Cerbrenaru reappeared, the wolf-man looking weak.

"Our bond…our bond's been severed!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayame stood watching the battle from the safety of her grandfathers' office. She had yet to hear from either spirit, voicing her concern to the old maid making tea. The old maid merely laughed and walked over to hand Ayame a cup of soothing tea.

"I believe if something had happened, your spirits would be here my child."

It was true: Shina had been with Ayame for a long time. Even back at the academy, the maid had learned rather quickly that the two fiery spirits were incredibly protective of their mistress. It was merely a matter of time before Falkina appeared to update the two of the Soul Society victory…

"If only that were so easy to do."

The two whirled to face the newcomer, shock evident.

"Lord Takuma?"

The man smirked as he adjusted his kimono, bloody sword in hand.

"I must say…your little society is so easy to manipulate."

"So you must be the mysterious puppeteer."

Takuma held his hands out in guilty surrender.

"My father is a fool but a war genius. He'll keep the squads busy long enough for me to do what I need to do."

Ayame and Shina leaned into defensive stances, reaching for hidden daggers.

"Oh and what is that?" Shina asked.

"To release the creature I put inside Ayame."

Blood splattered into the air as Shina fell to her side before Ayame's shocked face.

"I was the one who financed Aizen's little experiments after all."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The spiritual pressure was so overwhelming that everyone in sight went belly or back down to the ground, many choking.

An explosion shook the ground, people managing to stand to see a fiery pillar destroy the top of the squad one building.

"Oh no…she's free…" Falkina stated, clutching at Cerbrenaru's arm."

"Our link has been restored. Shinas' been injured so that must of triggered Ayames' anger." Cerbrenaru concluded.

"We need to get to her! If her hollow's free it can't be good!" Ichigo said.

"If her hollow is free, we're all dead anyways."

Cerbrenaru faced the head captain.

"The Soul Society needs to be evacuated far away from your barracks. That hollow is trying to take control over using Ayames' grief."

He then faced the small group of Vizard who'd appeared.

"Hacchi, we'll need the strongest barrier you can bring out."

The Head Captain nodded his agreement as captains and lieutenants went separate ways. Laughter had them facing the man who'd led the rebellion.

"You've already failed. My son will finally end your little society."

"Lord Lukami, what is the meaning of this foolishness?" Captain Unohana demanded.

"My son….my…brilliant son…shall release The Crimson Death upon the world!"

Utter shock filled the air as the old man fell unmoving.

"He can't be serious!" Hiyori cried out.

"If that thing gets complete control nothing can stop it." Kensei stated.

"Then let's get up there to stop it." Ichigo replied, his hollow mask appearing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Takuma Lukami removed his hands from his eyes to see the fiery pillar still going, laughter bubbling up from his lips. He could see Ayame's form on her knees and head bowed. At last…all of his patience and work would finally pay off…

"Lord Takuma!"

Takuma faced the newcomers with a frown.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…you seem to always get in my way…"

Captain Unohana and her lieutenant appeared to slowly move a still breathing Shina out of the way to heal her.

"You need to give up and surrender yourself to the Soul Society." Ichigo started.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see: I've waited too long to finally see the Crimson Death destroy this retched place. Aizen forgot our deal when he hollowfied himself, wasting my finances really. Even after I helped retrieve the hollow to get rid of Ayames' annoying parents, I was still left with nothing."

Anger filled eyes and shock filled the air at the lords' statement.

"You little…" Kensei started, only to be stopped by Ichigos' arm.

The teen merely turned his head to the dying pillar to find Ayame slowing beginning to stand.

 _ **(Retrieved me you say? Honestly, I believe YOU are more foolish than anyone else here…)**_

Time seemed to stop when Ayame looked up to face the group before her. Cerbrenaru and Falkina merely gripped their respective zanpakutou while many froze in recognizable fear.

Ichigos' eyes narrowed.

"Where is Ayame?"

Ayames' smile seemed sinister, ruby red eyes shining in mirth.

 _ **(Sleeping for now. It's my turn to play.)  
**_

"Crimson Death." Cerbrenaru growled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Where Ayame had once knelt, it seemed as if another person stood.

Flowing ruby-violet hair feel in soft waves, held back in a half-up half-down style. Rose earring and a choker were the only pieces of jewelry she wore. A corset like top criss-crossed tied in the front, a single rose holding it together. Tight leather black pants slide down trim legs into black boots and long mid upper arm gloves finished the attire.

What made the group aware of the hollows' presence was the beautiful golden mask. Intricate stitching farmed the mask and around the eyes, followed by swirling patterns on the mast itself. A single cherry blossom hung over her left ear. Adjusting her gloves, the hollow turned toward Takuma with a smile.

 _ **(As if I would allow to find me in the first place. I've been after this little girl since the day she was born. You were merely a pawn.)**_

"Master…"

A woman with dark blond hair tied into a bun appeared next to Takuma, two scythe like swords drawn. Ichigo thought they looked like praying mantis forearms.

"Buza, now is not the time."

The woman had a split second to push her master down before a flaming whip soared where his head would've been.

 _ **(Interesting…your zanpakutou spirit manifested so far away from Cerbrenarus' power range. Looks like you've lived a few moments longer.)**_

"Hold it!"

Ichigo shunpoed to stand next to a hollowfied Ayame.

"Killing this man won't help ease Ayames' pain. You know what my own hollow has endu-"

A soft hand landed on his shoulder to silence him.

The woman once known as Ayame gave him a soft smile.

 _ **(You've endured much Ichigo Kurosaki. But this is something granted to me long before you first came to the Soul Society. Stand down.)**_

She turned back to where Takuma and his zanpakutou were standing.

 _ **(This shall finally end once and for all.)**_

"You don't have to do this. Let him rot." Ichigo pleaded.

The vizard turned to face the small group of vizard she'd been made to create and then back to Ichigo.

 _ **(Ayame gave me one day: don't make me waste it.)**_

Cerbrenaru and Falkina moved to either side of Ichigo. After a moment of silence, the four nodded in unison.

 _ **(….don't let anyone interfere…)**_

At that, the Crimson Death rushed forward to clash with Takuma Lukami. The lord laughed as sparks rose between the two swords.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! I can't wait for you to release destruction upon this world!"

The vizard smirked, dark flames licking across her blade.

 _ **(You won't live long enough to see it.)**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ichigo turned to find the head captain appear to his right. He hadn't even noticed Falkina move to help Captain Unohana.

"Is this worth it?" The head captain asked.

The orangette nodded, eyes turning back to the fight.

"The hollow inside seemed to be tamed: all it wants is revenge."

The head captain hummed, hand stroking his long beard.

"As much as I hate to watch this, Ayame has forbid me to interfere. There's not much I could do to stop it." Cerbrenaru stated, arms cross over his broad chest.

The group continued to watch the fight, unsure of when it would slow down. Whenever they could catch a glimpse of something, the Crimson Deaths' face held a permanent scowl to Takumas' laughing face. The two finally separated, skidding to a half, both barely panting.

"Amazing, just amazing! This couldn't have been an even more valuable experience. So much information!"

The vizard scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hold still so I can slice you in two."

Her sword began to elongate, curving at the end to look very much like Kazeshinis' scythe with only one blade.

"I really don't have time for this. My master only gave me until sundown after all."

The two clashed once more.

"Ichigo are you sure this should continue?" Yoruichi asked.

The teen nodded.

"This isn't our fight."

It was then that blood sliced the air.

A diagonal slice dragged across Takumas' front. His zanpakutou spirit held him against her body, a hard glare at the vizard before her.

"So…this is how you work…" Takuma coughed.

"I told you: I am no ones' puppet."

Takuma managed a laugh between his coughs of blood.

"It doesn't matter…now…you are…released."

The soft light vanished from his eyes. His zanpakutou spirit began to laugh, disappearing slowing into small beetles.

"What will you do now I wonder?"

She suddenly burst into a dark green mist, the vizard jumping back, before falling to the ground.

"Hacchi, barrier!"

The large man nodded, an orange wall surrounding the woman.

"Ayame!" Captain Unohana called out.

The mist slowly vanished, leaving only the young woman softly laughing.

"Not quite your princess I'm afraid."

Dark eyes and a golden mask filled their sight. Ichigo stepped forward, right up to the barrier.

"What about your deal?"

The vizard laughed, hand covering her mouth.

"Oh yes…about that. It's before sundown and I'm just not ready to leave."

Shock across everyone's faces turned to anger.

"That wasn't what we called! We had an agreement!" Falkina shouted.

The surge of spiritual pressure hit the area hard as Cerbrenaru took a step forward.

"Enough witch. This isn't meant to be a game!"

The vizard grinned.

"Very well…but we still have a deal."

A tornado of fire swallowed the vizard before disappearing to reveal a very weak looking Ayame.

"Is it clear Hacchi?" Kensei asked.

"No."

The crowd looked to Ayame.

"Do…not…put it down." Ayame seemed to struggle to breathe.

"What's wrong Little Phoenix?" Captain Unohana asked.

Falkina and Cerbrenaru moved through the barrier to help Ayame to the ground.

"The hollow's still on the edge." Cerbrenaru stated.

"What deal did you make?" Ichigo asked.

The two spirits looked down at Ayame.

"Don't even try to lie." Ichigo warned.

"It was an agreement to keep the hollow from completely taking over while Ayame was weak." Falkina explained.

"Do you know how stupid that was?! You can't make a deal with a hollow!"

"We didn't have a choice." Falkina murmured.

"So if Ayame allowed the hollow to find Takuma, then what was the other part of this all?" Rukia asked.

"Pride."

Ayame began to slowly stand, still leaning against Falkina for support.

"The Crimson Death wants me to finally use my bankai."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shock was a mere understatement as the statement began to settle in.

"Well now…that was unexpected." Shunsei stated.

"You have bankai?" Joshiro asked.

The noblewoman nodded, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Becoming a vizard allowed for extensive training. The Crimson Death was quite interested in my bankai so I was able to train alongside her."

"So that's all she wanted: for you to show off your bankai?" Captain Hitsuguya asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Falkina replied.

''Perhaps you could explain." Unohana offered.

"Using my bankai isn't as easy as it is for everyone else. Because of my zanpakutou being split in two, it takes a great amount of spiritual pressure to pull them back together. And even then, Falkinaru won't arise unless he is called."

"Then how exactly are we supposed to get your bankai to work?" Rangiku aske.d

"It's simple."

Gazes flashed across the field to the one who'd spoken.

"Big brother?" Rukia started.

"Ayames' zanpakutou split with Lady Kiyomis' death. In order for it to reform, a bigger death must happen."

Eyes widened as Byakuya unsheathed his own zanpakutou and pointed to Ayame.

"Lady Ayame must be dying for Falkinaru to arise."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Now hold on a second! Don't you think that's a little too far?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Cerbrenaru growled low in his chest and Falkinas' eyes lit like a flame.

"It's alright." Ayame stated, turning to Byakuya. "I can beat him again."

A small tick flashed above Byakuyas' eyebrow before it vanished.

"I don't believe that's how it went."

Ayames' grin turned feral.

"It's not nice to lie Bya."

And the two swords clashed. It seemed like a battle of sparks and a race of flash steps as everyone watched in anticipation.

"He isn't actually going to kill her is he?" Orihime asked.

"No of course not. That would be the last move he ever made." Cerbrenaru said.

"Cerbrenaru! Falkina!" Ayame called out.

The two spirits nodded and disappeared, only to reappear as two zanpakutou swords in Ayames' hands.

"Can you keep up with two?" Byakuya asked.

With a smirk, she pushed the two hilts together and twisted. Two became one much like a double-bladed sword.

"Can you keep up?"

Brow raised, Byakuya let his zanpakutou disappear into the wind.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Rise from the ashes and be reborn. Then rise from the depths and slay: Falkina! Cerbrenaru!"

The group watched in all and wonder as fire and blades collided, looking like fallen leaves as the two clashed again and again. When the two separated, neither seemed to be out of breath or tired.

"We haven't done this since we were children." Ayame mentioned.

"You make it seem as if it was for fun." Byakuya stated.

Ayame slightly shrugged and adjusted her sword with a twirl.

"I always thought it made time go by."

"If that's what you want to happen now…"

The swirl of blades lifted to the sky.

"Bankai."

The walls began to rise and Ayame felt a tingle run up her spine in excitement.

"Senbonzakura Kagayoshi."

"This isn't going to help Byakuya. I know almost everything about your bankai…"

She froze, feeling softness against her cheek before a thin trail of blood began its' descent down her neck.

"Not everything."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A flash of red-orange brightened through the swirling wall of pink to alert the crowd that something had changed in the battle.

"Ho-ho, that means something good is happening." Shunsei noted, hand holding his hat from moving.

"The spiritual pressure is unbelievable." Hitsuguya stated.

"Do you think we should do anything?" Orihime asked.

Yoruichi girnned.

"Nah…it's gonna get good…"

The wall of blades scattered as a figure came skidding to a halt. She stood, patting her tattered kimono before huffing and moving the hair from her eyes.

"Really? My favorite kimono…"

Byakuya moved forward so the crowd could see the captain had several tears in his haori.

"Try again Aya."

Her smirk turned feral once more.

"Fine then. Have it your way."

Taking a deep breath, Ayame placed both hands on each end of her zanpakutou before opening her eyes.

"Bankai!"

Ayame pushed her sword ends together with a snap, causing a dark ruby fire pillar to engulf her. A howling roar darkened the sky as the pillar descended to the ground to reveal Ayame once more.

"Rain the healing ash from hell, Falkinaru!"

The noblewomans' new blade was long, thin, and ruby red in color with a molten orange center. A black hilt held a single white ribbon flowing off into the wind. But it was the beautiful creature behind her that held everyones' attention.

The jet black wolfs' back easily hit the top of Ayames' head. Two beautiful golden horns were perched in front of ear with a mane of red and gold flowing down his neck and shoulders. Thick scales lined his underbelly and front legs. His tail had scales on the underside and pointed red spikes ran down to the tip of his tail. Finally, his wings were tri-colored: black, into red, and tipped in gold. Red irises glared from gold eyes to take in the people around him.

"….amazing…" Captain Kurosutchi stated.

' **Careful mortal. Do not try anything.'** A deep voice sounded.

"It sounds like Cerbrenaru, except deeper." Orihime noted.

"Falkinaru…welcome back old friend." Ayame stated, rushing to the giant creature to hug him around the neck.

"Well well so much for extreme conditions." Shinji noted.

Ichigo grinned at seeing Ayame smile.

"Finally…"

The teen feel backwards to the ground exhausted, hearing Rukia call his name. Opening one eye, he found many surrounding him before one looked down at him with a smile.

"No more craziness right?"

Ayame smiled brightly at him.

"What kind of place would this be without that?"

The two shared a laugh with ease.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

"What do you mean we have to wait another month?!"

Ayame laughed, placing her tea on the table.

"There's still much to plan."

"It's a wedding! Just have Gramps approve!"

"You've obviously never been to a royal wedding." Rukia stated, continuing to brush Ayames' hair.

Ichigo rubbed his head in frustration.

"It's not that big of a deal…"

Ayame smiled mischievously.

"Just wait until you have to be here for it."

Ichigo glared at the two giggling woman.

"It takes almost a week for everyone to get sober." Rukia added.

The teen seemed to scream his defiance while the bride to be laughed in excitement, glancing around the room. Her gaze landed on her fiancé who was grumbling around everyone being too loud while he worked.

Finally, she could be at peace…and that's all she ever wanted…

Of course now it was just the beginning…

 **Author's Note: Falkinaru is shown on the photobucket page.**


End file.
